Eine Handvoll Schnee
by Halfmoonglasses
Summary: KOMMISSAR BECK FANFIC! Der Mord an einer Familie sorgt für Wirbel. GunvaldOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey Leute, das ist meine erste Kommissar Beck Fanfiction und ich hoffe, ich habe die Charaktere gut getroffen. Bei Gunvald bin ich mir nicht sicher, hoffe aber auf positives Feedback, soweit das jetzt beim Prolog und dem ersten Kapitel schon möglich ist….

Zum Thema „Austausch" Polizist – das gibt's wirklich!

Mir gehört leider nichts aus dem Beck – Universum… Schade… (Ich mein, wer hätte denn nicht gern seinen ganz persönlichen Gunvald Larsson…?).

ABER mir gehört die Storyline und Reikja!! allesmeins und der, der's mir klaut, dem hetz ich Gunvald auf den Hals hehe

Ach ja, es wird wohl was zwischen Reikja und Gunvald drin vorkommen…

Alice ist leider nicht dabei und Anton auch nicht aber dafür Lena.

So, wünsch euch jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt…

Apropos, wegen der Beschreibung Stockholms und so. Ich war noch nie da und weiß nicht, ob es so viele oder überhaupt Hochhäuser in der Innenstadt gibt (ich weiß _nichts_ über Stockholm argh). Oder irgendwelche noblen Vororte….alles meine Fantasie, also no flaming please!

Inhalt:

Beck und Larsson müssen den Mord an einer Familie aufklären.

Dazu bekommt die Abteilung eine „Austausch" Polizistin aus England, die ein Geheimnis hütet – und der Mörder legt erst richtig los…

**Eine Handvoll Schnee **

**Prolog**

Es ist Ende November und die Kälte hat unerbittlich Einzug in Schweden gehalten.

Nicht, dass man es hier nicht gewohnt ist, nein die Nässe ist es, die den Menschen zu schaffen macht…

Die Feuchtigkeit, die in der Luft liegt, sich auf alles und jeden legt – auch auf das Gemüt.

Kaum einer geht freiwillig aus dem Haus – und die die es müssen verwünschen das Wetter und sehnen sich nach wärmeren Jahreszeiten.

Dichte Wolkenberge bäumen sich im Westen auf, dunkel, fast schwarz blockieren sie die Sonne und künden erneut von Regen.

Grau und trostlos ragen die wenigen Hochhäuser der Stockholmer Innenstadt in den Himmel und scheinen fast in ihm zu verschwinden. Grau in grau heben sich ihre Silhouetten kaum von ihm ab…

Von _hier_ hat es fast den Anschein, als wären sie mit ihm verbunden… Steinerne Pfeiler, die den Himmel stützen... Graue Riesen, die sich im Morgennebel verschwommen aus dem dunkel der Stadt emporrecken.

_Wir_ befinden uns in einem der nobleren Vororte Stockholms, am Rande der Stadt. Fern von Schmutz und bürgerlicher Betriebsamkeit. Hier würde man nie einen Bettler antreffen – oder junge Punker, die sich um eine Parkbank drängen. Einen Gettoblaster neben sich, aus dem der Bass dröhnt und zu ihren Füßen ihre Hunde, Pitbulls und Doggen ihre treuen Begleiter.

Hier herrscht Ordnung und Sauberkeit und all die Normalitäten des Alltags eines schwedischen Bürgers der Mittel – oder Unterschicht scheint es hier nicht zu geben.

Als würden sie gar nicht existieren.

Große Vorgärten zieren weiß verputze Villen und das Gras wirkt, als wäre es mit einer Nagelschere zusätzlich geschnitten worden. Hohe Hecken erschweren Neugierigen die Einsicht, unterstützt von ebenso hohen Mauern oder schmiedeeisernen Zäunen.

Kameras sind mehr oder weniger auffällig, an den Auffahrten angebracht und große vergoldete Messingschilder an den Toren verkünden stolz die Namen der Bewohner.

Die Menschen die hier wohnen, führen ein Leben zwischen Lifecoach und Cocktailparties und müssen sich nicht jeden Monat fragen, ob sie sich ihr bisheriges Leben den darauf folgenden Monat noch leisten können.

Banker und Anwälte, Ärzte und Manager – kurz gesagt; die Creme de la Creme der feinen Stockholmer Gesellschaft ist hier zu finden.

Die breite Allee, welche durch das Viertel führt, ist die meiste Zeit des Tages kaum befahren.

Nur morgens, wenn sich die Tore öffnen und die Reichen in ihren Luxuswagen zur Arbeit fahren, um sich ihren Lebensstandard zu erhalten, herrscht für kurze Zeit reger Betrieb.

Kinder verabschieden sich von ihren Eltern und fahren mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule – oder werden gefahren. Familienväter machen sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit… Kurzum, morgens und abends herrscht reger Verkehr.

Wir werfen einen kurzen Blick auf unsere Uhr.

Es ist jetzt viertel nach elf – und eigentlich sollte schon seit geraumer Zeit wieder Ruhe eingekehrt sein.

Eigentlich….

Ein Wirrwarr von Stimmen lässt uns aufhorchen. Unsere Schritte beschleunigen sich und wir folgen dem Bürgersteig auf welchem wir eben noch gestanden haben. Die Finger unserer rechten Hand streichen fast beiläufig über die grob gehauenen, rötlichen Steine einer Mauer. Lösen kleine Staubkrümel aus deren Fugen und als die Mauer plötzlich endet, um weiter parallel dem Weg zu folgen, scheinen wir in eine andere Welt geraten zu sein.

Wir bleiben kurz im Schutz der Mauer stehen und lassen das Bild welches sich uns bietet auf uns wirken.

Es scheint direkt einem Kinofilm entnommen worden zu sein.

Mitten auf der Allee stehen mehrere Autos der Polizei und dazwischen die Unheil verkündende Silhouette eines Leichenwagens. Uniformierte Polizisten sperren die Straße zu beiden Seiten hin ab. Zwei Männer in weißen Anzügen, die ihren gesamten Körper vom Kopf bis zu den Zehenspitzen einhüllen, betreten gerade die Auffahrt eines der Häuser. Beide tragen schwarze Koffer und in ihren Gesichtern steht ein starrer Ausdruck.

Augenblicklich packt uns die Neugier und wir nähern uns rasch dem gelben Absperrband.

Wir gesellen uns zu einer kleinen Gruppe von Menschen, wahrscheinlich alles Nachbarn, die dicht gedrängt auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bürgersteig zwischen zwei Eichen stehen. Fast könnte man glauben, sie hätten Angst, doch die Neugier die in ihren Augen blitzt spricht eine andere Sprache.

Die Einsatzwagen der Polizisten, die vor dem Haus mit der bedeutungsschwangeren Hausnummer dreizehn stehen, haben ihr Blaulicht eingeschaltet.

In diesem wechselnden Licht zucken Schatten über die Mauern. Huschen über den Gehweg und über die Gesichter der Menschen, die sich hinter dem Absperrband drängen. Wie Masken wirken sie, verzerrt und unwirklich…

Selbst die Reichen scheinen ihre Manieren zu vergessen, wenn die Realität zuschlägt und sie aus ihrem kleinen Traum eines sicheren Lebens herausreißt…

Die Gier nach Sensation und Abwechslung steht in ihre Gesichter geschrieben und so werden sie wieder zu einem Teil des Ganzen. Nicht besser und schlechter als all die anderen Menschen in Schweden oder der Welt.

Zwei weitere Wagen nähren sich und halten kurz vor dem Absperrband.

Der linke ist ein Übertragungswagen der Presse, wie wir dem Aufdruck auf der Motorhaube entnehmen können. Der rechte Wagen, ein kleiner PKW, hat ein Blaulicht auf dem Dach der Fahrerseite. Wahrscheinlich ein Kriminalkommissar. Das Licht der blauen Lampe gesellt sich, ohne Martinshorn, zu seinen Kollegen und reiht sich widerspruchslos in den Farbenzirkus ein.

Kaum ist der Wagen zum stehen gekommen und der Motor abgestellt, öffnet sich die Fahrertür. Bevor wir jedoch sehen können, wer sich hier die Ehre gibt, versperrt uns unvermittelt der buschige, graue Haarschopf einer älteren Frau für kurze Zeit den Blick auf das Geschehen und wir müssen uns weit nach rechts beugen, um etwas sehen zu können.

Wir hören das Knallen der Autotür und dann tritt ein rundlicher Mann in unser Sichtfeld. Er wirft einen kurzen Blick in unsere Richtung und runzelt missbilligend die Stirn. Für kurze Zeit trifft unser Blick den seinen. Wache, graue Augen scheinen uns zu röntgen und wir wissen mit einem Mal, dass, was auch immer in diesem Haus geschehen ist, von diesem Mann aufgeklärt werden kann.

Derweil hat das Journalistenteam bereits Stellung bezogen.

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau blickt lächelnd in die Linse eines Kameramannes und ihre perlweißen Zähne blitzen mit den rotblauen Lichtern der Polizeiwagen um die Wette.

Unser Blickkontakt mit dem Kommissar bricht ab, als die Frau sich zu ihm wendet.

„Kommissar Martin Beck, haben Sie…"

Der Kommissar macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung in Richtung der Journalistin und wendet sich an einen der Polizisten. Ein junger Bursche, dessen schlaksige Gestalt Unsicherheit verriet. Vielleicht ein Neuling?

Der Kommissar mit Namen Beck sagt ihm etwas und dieser nickt und geht der Frau entgegen, die sich schon daran macht, unter dem Absperrband hindurch zu ducken.

Wir achten jedoch nicht auf sie, als sie von dem jungen Polizisten zurück gescheucht wird. Wir folgen dem Kommissar, zumindest mit Blicken, soweit, bis er in der Auffahrt des Hauses verschwindet.

„Weiß jemand, was passiert ist?" Hören wir eine Stimme links von uns. Wir drehen den Kopf, um den Urheber dieser Frage auszumachen und sehen einen schwarzhaarigen Mann der, vielleicht Mitte dreißig, fragend in die Runde schaut. Einhelliges Kopfschütteln unserer neugierigen Kameraden, als sich die Frau, die uns kurz zuvor die Sicht versperrt hatte, zu uns herumdreht. „Sie sagen es sei Familienmord. Die da drin sollen alle tot sein – hab ich gehört." Ihr runzeliges Gesicht erscheint uns merkwürdig emotionslos für eine derart schlechte Nachricht und ihre dunklen Knopfaugen ruhen auf dem Mann, der die Frage gestellt hatte.

„Mein Gott", murmelt dieser kaum hörbar, den Blick wie gebannt auf die Polizisten gerichtet und die Frau vor uns, mit den Augen die uns so sehr an ein Frettchen erinnern, nickt.

„Nicht wahr?" Sowohl sie, als auch die anderen Neugierigen, richten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Grund ihres Herkommens.

Wir nehmen uns jedoch noch ein wenig Zeit unsere Kameraden, unsere_ ‚partners in crime'_, zu begutachten.

Frauen und Männer, Jung und Alt waren hier versammelt, um die Neuigkeit – und sei sie auch noch so schlimme – als erste zu erfahren.

In einigen Augen können wir Betroffenheit lesen, in wieder anderen Angst und Sorge.

Aber die Gier auf Neuigkeiten glänzt in all ihren Augen, bei einigen verhaltener als bei anderen – doch keiner konnte sich davon freisprechen.

Wie merkwürdig, dass in solchen Zusammenhängen immer ein Zusammenhalt entsteht, der sich, sobald die Sensation zu Ende und die Aufregung abgeklungen ist, auflöst, als hätte er nie existiert.

Neugier und Sensationslust schweißt die Menschen zusammen, wie kaum etwas anderes.

Einige von denen, die an diesem Morgen dabei gewesen waren würden später behaupten, alles hätte in diesem Vorort begonnen.

Doch das entspricht nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Begonnen… Begonnen hatte es ganz wo anders. Aber davon weiß zu dieser Zeit noch niemand etwas. Weder der Kommissar, der gerade in der breiten Auffahrt der besagten Villa verschwunden war, noch die Polizisten, die mögliche Spuren im Garten sichern.

…und wir…

Wir halten uns zurück…

_Wir_ sind nur Beobachter…

**Kapitel 1**

Der Leiter der Ermittlung, Kommissar Martin Beck, stand in der breiten Eingangstür des herrschaftlichen Hauses – und obgleich er noch nicht wusste, was genau ihn erwartete – so sagte ihm doch ein leises Gefühl, dass er sich auf das Schrecklichste gefasst machen sollte.

Ein Gefühl…nein, eigentlich war es weniger als das. Viel weniger… Eher eine Ahnung, die flüchtig seinen Geist berührt hatte.

Die Eingangshalle war groß, um nicht zu sagen riesig und er vermutete, dass seine halbe Wohnung dort hinein gepasst hätte. Helle Fliesen bedeckten den Boden und eine breite Treppe führte, zu seiner rechten, in den zweiten Stock. Dunkle Flecken auf dem Geländer und dem hellen Teppich auf den Stufen, zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sich, doch dann sah er einen der Männer von der Spurensicherung, der ein Stück weiter oben das Geländer mit einem Pinsel bearbeitete. Er würde sich schon darum kümmern. Im Moment wollte er sich jedoch erst einmal einen Überblick verschaffen.

Er sah die starren Gesichter zweier Beamter, die in der Eingangshalle standen.

Weiß und käsig boten sie einen harten Kontrast zu ihren Uniformen und das blonde Haar der beiden, erschien wie ein Klecks Senf auf einem frisch gepellten Ei.

Der linke von ihnen, Martin glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sein Name Hannes war, bewegte unablässig seine Hände. Seine Finger trommelten entweder unruhig auf den dunklen Stoff seiner Hose, oder verschränkten sich immer wieder ineinander.

Es war offensichtlich, dass der junge Mann am liebsten an einem anderen Ort wäre… Weit fort von dem, was sich in diesem Haus befand.

_Familienmord. Drei Tote. Öklundgattan 13. _

Das war das einzige, was Gunvald ihm am Telefon gesagt hatte….oder sagen wollte… Er hatte wie immer geklungen, fand Martin, professionell und gradlinig. Im Nachhinein jedoch, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, glaubte er ein Zittern wahrgenommen zu haben. Ein Entsetzen das, obwohl gut verborgen, es geschafft hatte, an die Oberfläche zu kommen – und das war es, was Martin am meisten beunruhigte.

Sein Kollege war hart gesotten und niemand, der sich Schrecken leicht anmerken ließ. Es musste schon etwas wirklich Grausames geschehen sein, dass einen Mann wie Gunvald Larsson erschütterte.

Als er den leicht süßlichen Geruch einsog, der in der Vorhalle herrschte, wappnete er sich innerlich gegen das erneute Grauen eines Tatorts.

Eine Familie…

Gegen seinen Willen begann sein Gehirn wie von selbst zu arbeiten. Fand Lösungen, noch bevor es überhaupt so etwas wie ein Indiz gespeichert hatte – und er hasste es. Diese Voreingenommenheit.

Familienmord… Das bedeutete gleich einen durchgedrehten Vater – oder Mutter und Schulden… Kein Platz für erste Eindrücke, so wie er es auf der Polizeihochschule gelernt hatte.… Sich ein Bild vom Tatort machen, Indizien und Beweise sammeln, auf Lösungssuche gehen… Heutzutage kamen so genannte Indizien schon vor dem Tatort – und all das hatte er seinem herausragenden Gehirn zu verdanken – und vielen Dienstjahren Erfahrung.

Vielleicht hatte der Ehemann und Vater an der Börse spekuliert und das gesamte Vermögen verloren. So etwas geschah oft – und in Folge dessen, der Selbst – oder komplette Mord der Familie. Martin hatte nie verstanden, wie jemand seine gesamte Familie töten konnte. Natürlich waren da die Scham und die Angst – doch seine Familie für den eigenen Fehler zu töten…seine Kinder büßen zu lassen… Nein…das war nicht nur feige, sondern sadistisch.

Langsam betrat er die Eingangshalle.

Die Gummisohlen seiner Schuhe quietschten auf den Fliesen und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Obwohl er sich in einem Haus und nicht in einer Kirche befand, erschien es ihm als unpassend. Als würde sogleich jemand mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und ihn zur Ruhe ermahnen… Natürlich würde das niemand tun, doch es änderte nichts an seinem Gefühl.

Martin Beck hörte das leise Knipsen eines Fotoapparates, das ihn an den Grund seines Herkommens erinnerte. Der süßliche Geruch wurde durchdringender, je näher er den beiden Polizisten kam und er schüttelte jegliche Gedanken an mögliche Geschehnisse ab und sah fragend zu den beiden Beamten.

„Sie…sie sind im Wohnzimmer…" Der rechte der beiden Polizisten wies durch die Eingangshalle, zu einer Tür, die offen stand. Er war jung, wahrscheinlich frisch von der Polizeischule entlassen…

Der Kommissar hatte das Zittern in der Stimme des Mannes sehr wohl wahrgenommen, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Danke." Martin nickte ihm freundlich zu. Es reichte, dass der Mann selbst wusste, wie er klang, da musste er es ihm nicht noch unter die Nase reiben.

_Na dann wollen wir mal,_ dachte er und durchquerte die Eingangshalle mit festen Schritten. Immerhin musste er mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. Außerdem handelte es sich um einen Tatort und er war der leitende Ermittler… Das hieß Selbstsicherheit und Autorität vermitteln, auch wenn man sich nicht danach fühlte. Immerhin hatte er schon etliche Dienstjahre auf dem Buckel und somit etliche Leichen gesehen.

Nichts jedoch hätte ihn auf den Anblick vorbereiten können, der sich ihm beim Betreten des Wohnzimmers bot. Übelkeit schoss in ihm hoch und der beißende Geschmack von Galle legte sich auf seine Zunge und reizte seine Geschmacksknospen.

Er hatte schon viele Tatorte gesehen, aber keiner ließ sich auch nur annähernd mit diesem vergleichen.

Diese Brutalität…über all war Blut. Auf dem Boden, den Möbeln, den Wänden…

Im Blitzlicht der Fotoapparate wirkte die Szenerie unwirklich und surreal. Das Blut erschien teilweise fast schwarz und die verdrehten Augen und verzerrten Münder Toten schienen sich zu bewegen, höhnisch zu Grinsen…

_Reiß dich zusammen_! Ermahnte er sich innerlich. _Du hast schon viele Tatorte gesehen – und viele Leichen. Auch Familien… _

Er schluckte und wandte für einen kurzen Moment den Blick ab. In Gedanken zählte er langsam bis drei, ein alter Trick, den er von seinem ehemaligen Ausbilder hatte. Nicht die Augen schließen, hatte dieser immer gesagt. Dann wird euch noch schlechter und ihr kippt ganz aus den Latschen! Schaut wo anders hin, zählt bis drei – oder auch fünf – und konzentriert euch dann ganz auf den Fall.

Martin Beck war sich bewusst, dass er diesen Trick schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hatte anwenden müssen – bis jetzt.

…_drei…vier…fünf… _

Er fasste sich wieder, betrat das Wohnzimmer – und der Ermittler in ihm übernahm die Oberhand.

Das Wohnzimmer war, wie schon die Eingangshalle vermuten lies, groß und hohe Fenster in ebenso hohen Wänden ließen viel Licht hinein. Zumindest so viel, wie an einem Wolkenverhangenen, regnerischen Morgen möglich war. Der dunkle Holzboden war hier und dort mit, wie es aussah sündhaft teuren, Auberginefarbenen Teppichen ausgelegt von denen sich dass Blut kaum abhob. In der rechten Hälfte des Raumes standen zwei ehemals weiße Sofas vor einem Kamin. Jetzt waren sie Blutdurchtränkt. Ein älterer Mann, vielleicht um die vierzig, lag auf dem Boden neben dem Kamin. Er lag auf der Seite und sein Rücken wies zu Martin. Vorsichtig durchschritt Beck das Wohnzimmer und nährte sich ihm, darauf bedacht, den Tatort so wenig wie möglich zu kontaminieren. Die Hand – und Fußgelenke des Mannes waren zusammengebunden, wie es Jäger bei einem gefangenen Tier taten und seine halb geöffneten Augen blickten starr in die noch glimmenden Überreste eines Feuers. Sein Hemd war aufgerissen und blutig. Und sein markantes Gesicht war übersäht mit Brandwunden. Auch wenn er es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, glaubte der Kommissar, dass es sich hierbei um die Abdrücke einer Zigarette handelte.

Die Todesursache klärte sich auch sogleich selbst, denn die hintere Hälfte seines Schädels fehlte gänzlich.

Der Mann trug einen schwarzen Pyjama, was hieß, dass der oder die Täter die Familie im Schlaf überrascht haben mussten. Es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass der oder die Täter ihn gezwungen hatten, diesen anzuziehen. Unwahrscheinlich, aber möglich. Schließlich gab es genug Verrückte in diesem Land…

Hatte sich Oljelund schon um ihn gekümmert? Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst würde dieser Mann nicht mehr hier liegen… Martin hob den Kopf und sah sich nach dem Gerichtsmediziner um. Er entdeckte ihn in der, vom ihm aus gesehenen rechten Ecke des Raumes. Er kniete zwischen Stühlen neben einer weiteren Leiche.

Martin Beck ließ den Toten wo er war und ging zu Oljelund. Die beiden kleineren Umrisse auf dem dunklen Holzboden, die er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, ignorierte er erst einmal völlig.

Er wusste, um wen es sich hierbei handeln musste und auch dass Oljelund sich um diese beiden zuerst gekümmert hatte. Wie immer, wenn Morde an Minderjährigen begangen wurden. Kinder kamen zuerst…

Bei der Leiche neben Oljelund handelte es sich um eine ältere Frau. Wahrscheinlich die Mutter. Ihr Gesicht war ein einziges Trümmerfeld und sie lag mit dem Rücken in den Überresten des Glastisches, der einmal zwischen den vier Stühlen gestanden haben musste, die nun im Raum lagen. Jetzt war der Tisch jedoch nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen aus großen und kleinen Glassplittern.

Das dunkle Haar der Frau war mit feinen Splittern übersäht und an einigen Stellen mit Blut verklebt.

Sie trug eine helle Stoffhose, die an einigen Stellen aufgerissen war. Ihre Beine standen in einem unmöglichen Winkel zu beiden Seiten ab und mussten mehrmals gebrochen sein. Ihr ehemals weißes Stoffoberteil war über der Brust Blutdurchtränkt und die Wunde, die er in eben dieser ausmachen konnte…

„Sie starb an Blutverlust." Begann der drahtige Gerichtsmediziner, ohne dass der Kommissar ihn dazu auffordern musste. „Siehst du das Loch in ihrer Brust? Vermutlich eine Schusswaffe. Die Ränder," hier wies er auf die Wunde und deren dunkle Ränder. „ …sind verbrannt, ich denke der Mörder hat der Frau die Waffe direkt auf die Brust gesetzt und dann abgedrückt. Die Wunden im Gesicht wurden erst nachträglich beigefügt."

„Mhm…" Die Rädchen in Martin Becks Kopf begannen sich erneut wie von selbst zu drehen. Hatte der Mörder sie auf den Tisch gelegt, als er abgedrückt hat? Das hätte den Tisch niemals zerbrochen. Also muss er vorher kaputt gegangen sein… Vielleicht bei einem Kampf? _Oder der Täter wollte es. _Vernahm er eine leise Stimme in seinen Gedanken._ Vielleicht hat er die Splitter für irgendetwas gebraucht_…

„Ist dir das Blut in der Eingangshalle aufgefallen?"

Martin schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Aber dir fällt doch sicher was an ihren Beinen auf, oder?"

Der Kommissar richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die schrecklich verformten Beine des Opfers. „Sie sind gebrochen." Beantwortete er die Frage des Gerichtsmediziners. Worauf hin dieser nickte. „Genau. Ich nehme an, dass sie von der Galerie hinab gestoßen worden ist."

„Freiwillig ist sie sicher nicht gesprungen…" Hörte er plötzlich die Stimme Gunvald Larssons neben sich. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie dieser sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte…

Er schien etwas blasser zu sein als sonst, doch Martin hütete sich ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Sein Kollege würde es eh abstreiten – und Martin selbst hatte keine Lust auf einen Gunvald'schen Streit. Nicht hier…nicht jetzt…

„Jemand hat sie hier raufgelegt…." Sagte er deshalb und betrachtete die Leiche der Frau eingehend. „Aber wieso…"

Gunvald runzelte die Stirn und seine graublauen Augen verdunkelten sich. „Vielleicht hat's ihn angemacht?" Er wandte sich an den Gerichtsmediziner. „Hinweise auf eine Vergewaltigung?"

„Kann ich noch nicht sagen." Antwortete dieser düster und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Wenn ich sie im Obduktionssaal habe weiß ich mehr. Aber das kann noch dauern." Er nickte in Richtung der anderen Leiche. „Ist noch einiges zu tun, hier."

Beck nickte. „Gut. Sag mir bescheid, wenn du mit einer der Leichen fertig bist. Egal welche. Gunvald?"

„Ja?"

„Wer hat die Familie gefunden?"

„Die Putzfrau. Ich habe sie schon verhört. Die Frau ist Algerierin, spricht kaum Schwedisch."

„Hast du irgendetwas heraus bekommen?"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?" Fragte Gunvald gereizt. „Sie könnte genauso gut stumm sein –steht außerdem unter Schock."

Beck ermahnte sich innerlich zur Ruhe. „Das ist auch kein Wunder." Sagte er deshalb mehr an sich selbst gewandt, als an seinen Kollegen. „ Aber hol mir jemanden her, der Algerisch spricht."

„Wofür ist Oskar denn da…?" Antwortete der Polizist flapsig und biss sich im selben Moment auf die Zunge. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sein Lieblingsopfer die Fliege gemacht hatte, wortwörtlich – und zwar nach England. Der junge Ermittler hatte ein Angebot der Londoner Polizei genutzt und sich für ein Jahr auf eines ihrer Reviere versetzen lassen. Im Gegenzug dafür kam einer ihrer Ermittler nach Stockholm, um die von Oskar Bergmann hinterlassene Lücke zu füllen.

‚Zur Weiterbildung und gegenseitigen Verständigung', hatte es geheißen, was für eine Farce…. Wer brauchte schon die Engländer?

_Das Oberg das genehmigt hat_… Dachte Gunvald und wusste, dass er ihr dies eine lange Zeit nicht verzeihen würde. Jetzt musste er sich wieder ein neues Opfer suchen… Aber vielleicht erwies sich der Engländer ja als Glücksgriff? Es war bestimmt einer dieser schwerfälligen Typen, die sich kaum vom Fleck bewegten. Gunvald musste zugeben, dass er sich auch ein wenig auf ihn freute. Ein neues Gesicht hieß Abwechslung – und wenn er ihn nebenher ein wenig herumschubsen konnte – umso besser!

Martin, der nichts von den Gedankengängen Larssons mitbekommen hatte, gab sich geschlagen. „Du _weißt_, dass Oskar im Flieger nach London sitzt. Dann sag _Lena_, dass sie einen Dolmetscher herschaffen soll! Wo ist sie eigentlich?"

„Wird erledigt. Die ist draußen und spricht mit dem Polizisten, der als erstes eingetroffen ist."

Bevor Gunvald sein Vorhaben jedoch in die Tat umsetzen konnte, rief Martin ihn noch einmal zurück.

„Ach und kümmert euch dann um Zeugenaussagen, ja?"

„Schon klar!" Ohne sich umzudrehen, verließ der Ermittler das Zimmer, um nach Lena Klingström zu sehen. Der einzigen Frau im Team, neben Bodil Lettermark.

Derweil machte sich Martin weiter ein Bild vom Tatort und versuchte die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht zu rekonstruieren.

Keiner der beiden konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nur im Entferntesten ahnen, welche Auswirkungen dieses Verbrechen auf sie beide und die Stockholmer Gesellschaft haben würde…


	2. Chapter 2

Tapes mitgenommen, keine Spur von Haaren etc vom Täter

A/N

Hi hi…

Das _wir_ im Prolog und jetzt im Anfang hat ein wenig für Verwirrung gesorgt…

Hier die Aufklärung:

Das _wir_ steht für _uns_, bzw. _euch_ Leser… Das ist nicht der Killer oder ein Zeuge… _Wir_ begleiten das was vorfällt sozusagen… Ich will einfach mal versuchen, ob das so dem Spannungsaufbau irgendwie nützt. Also, bitte sagt mir, wie euch diese Schreibform gefällt.

Und British Airways und die Boeing gehört mir nat. nicht, ich borge sie mir nur kurz aus… Bringe sie auch heil wieder, versprochen (Aber erst nach dem Kurztrip nach Bora Boragg). Ach ja und das Kursiv gedruckte sind Gedanken oder Rückblicke…

Vielen Dank noch mal an StarProtector! Ich hoffe du liest weiter gg

Liebe Grüße und bitte reviewt,

Halfmoonglasses

**Kapitel 2**

Lassen wir die Männer nun arbeiten und die Neugierigen starren, lassen wir sie hinter uns, denn _wir_ müssen noch an einen anderen Ort

Einen Ort, den man als normal Sterblicher niemals durch die bloße Kraft von Gedanken erreichen könnte. Aber da wir nun mal nur Beobachter sind, haben wir das große Privileg, weder an einen Ort noch die Schwerkraft gebunden zu sein. Wie die gute Jeannie es uns in der gleichnamigen Fernsehserie immer vorgemacht hat, versuchen auch wir es nun mit einem Blinzeln – et voila – beginnt die Straße vor unseren Augen zu verschwimmen. Farben verlaufen ineinander, wie bei einem Gemälde, über das Wasser gegeben wird. Die Bäume beugen sich, bis ihre verschwommenen Kronen die Straße fast berühren und der graue Beton hebt sich, als wolle er sie in seiner Umarmung willkommen heißen. Das flackernde Licht der Polizeiwagen lässt schwarze Schatten und rotblaue Akzente in diesen dunklen Strudel mit einfließen und für einen kleinen Moment haben wir das Gefühl, als würden sich unsere Füße vom grauen Asphalt lösen. Als würden wir in diesen Strudel gezogen, den nur wir sehen können… Wir kneifen unsere Augen fest zusammen, so fest dass es schmerzt, um der beginnenden Übelkeit entgegenzuwirken. Und als wir sie wieder öffnen, haben wir die Nervosität der Straße mit der summenden Unruhe eines Flugzeugs getauscht. Helles, künstliches Licht blendet uns zur Begrüßung und treibt uns augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen. Unter heftigem Blinzeln versuchen wir uns an das Licht zu gewöhnen und uns der neuen Umgebung gewahr zu werden.

Wir wissen, dass es sich bei dem Flugzeug um eine Boeing 747 der British Airways handelt. Vor knapp einer Stunde ist sie von einer der Startbahnen des Flughafens London-Heathrow abgehoben und befindet sich nun mitten über der Nordsee. In ihrem Bauch an die zweihundert Passagiere, die dem Geschick zweier Piloten genug vertrauen, um sich von ihnen nach Schweden bringen zu lassen.

Wir können von Glück sagen, dass uns die Menschen nicht sehen können, denn hätten sie es getan, wäre wahrscheinlich eine Massenpanik ausgebrochen – oder zumindest ein Tumult.

Vielleicht hätte aber auch niemand etwas mitbekommen, außer der Stewardess, die kaum zwei Meter von uns entfernt steht. Ihre faltenfreie, in einem dunklen blau gehaltene Uniform weist nicht den kleinsten Makel auf und ihre blonden Haare sind zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Nur das mit ruhigen Mustern bedeckte Halstuch lockert ihre strenge Erscheinung etwas. Ihr wachsamer Blick gleitet über die Passagiere und streift für kurze Zeit unseren Standort. Hätte sie uns gesehen, hätte sie uns vielleicht nach unserem Sitzplatz gefragt. Wir hätten nicht antworten können und sie hätte uns freundlich auf einen der freien Plätze gebeten, nur um danach umgehend die schwedische Polizei zu verständigen. Aber wie bereits gesagt, haben wir nur die Rolle des Beobachters, unsichtbar für die Augen unserer Mitmenschen und wir walten sogleich unseres Amtes…

Im Inneren des Flugzeuges dominieren die Farben blau und weiß, fast wie in der HSV – Fankurve, nur ohne das obligatorische Zeichen… Der Teppich unter unseren Füßen ist genau wie die Sitze und die Vorhänge, die die erste, zweite und dritte Klasse trennen, in einem auffälligen blau gehalten. Während die Decke, die Gepäckablagen und die Seitenwände des Flugzeugs weiß gestrichen sind. Die drei Sitzreihen, die sich von unserem Standort bis in den hinteren Bereich des Flugzeugs ziehen, werden von zwei Gängen geteilt. Jeweils drei Sitze bilden eine Reihe, zwei außen und eine in der Mitte. Runde Bullaugen ähnliche Fenster gestatten den Fluggästen einen Blick aus dem Bauch des stählernen Vogels zu werfen, sofern ihr Sitzplatz an eben diesen gelegen ist. Die anderen müssen sich mit mitgebrachten Zeitungen, Büchern oder MP3 Playern die Zeit bis zur Landung vertreiben.

Die Sitzreihen vor uns sind, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, fast gänzlich besetzt, was für einen Montag kein schlechter Start ist… Ein gutes Zeichen für die Fluggesellschaft und ein Fingerzeig an alle Schwarzseher, die in den letzen Monaten die erhöhten Preise anprangerten.

Zumindest vorerst geht der Sieg an den Großkonzern.

Auch wenn es sehr interessant sein kann, sich über diese Auswirkungen Gedanken zu machen und Menschen zu beobachten, so haben wir doch nicht ewig Zeit. Wir müssen jemanden finden, bevor unsere Zeit hier oben abläuft und wir wieder zurück müssen und alles was wir haben ist die Sitznummer 59 Reihe K. Der Teppich auf dem Boden dämpft unsere Schritte etwas, als wir uns der ersten Sitzreihe nähern. Seitlich an den Armlehnen der Sitze sind die Nummern der Sitze eingeprägt und solange diese nicht vom Arm des jeweiligen Benutzers verdeckt werden sind sie gut lesbar.

Während wir den linken Gang wählen, müssen wir den Kopf etwas einziehen, um nicht an die gewölbte Decke des Flugzeuges zu stoßen. Bei den Sitzen zu unserer linken, folgen den Zahlen die Buchstaben H, J und K und geben so die jeweilige Reihe an. Also müssen wir uns auf diese Seite konzentrieren. Im Moment befinden wir uns in Höhe der Reihe dreiundvierzig. Wir haben also noch ein paar Sitzreihen vor uns… Während wir diese entlanggehen, nehmen wir uns die Freiheit, die Menschen in ihnen ein wenig zu betrachten. Jeder von ihnen ist einzigartig. Jeder hat eigene Vorlieben und Abneigungen und wenn so viele Menschen auf einem Raum eng zusammensitzen, gibt es immer etwas zu entdecken.

Da ist zum Beispiel eine alte Dame, deren schrumpelige Hände unermüdlich je eine Häkelnadel führen. Masche um Mache entsteht ein wollenes Etwas, vielleicht das Anfangsstadium eines Schals? Ihre Augen blicken angestrengt durch die dicken Brillengläser auf ihrer Nasenspitze und das rote Wollknäuel auf ihrem Schoß hüpft unermüdlich im Rhythmus der Bewegungen ihrer Hände auf und ab, als führe es ein kleines Tänzchen vor.

Zwei Sitze hinter ihr ist ein Mann damit beschäftigt, etwas in seinen Laptop zu tippen. Seine rundlichen Finger fliegen mit einer Schnelligkeit über die Tastatur, die man ihnen nicht zugetraut hätte. Er trägt ein weißes, zerknittertes Hemd, dessen Ärmel bis zu den Ellebogen hochgekrempelt sind und seine behaarten Arme entblößen. Seine buschigen, grauen Augenbrauen ziehen sich verärgert zusammen, just als wir an ihm vorbeigehen und er murmelt leise verärgert vor sich hin. Gerade wollen wir ein wenig verharren, um den Grund seines Ärgernisses herauszufinden, als ein junger Bursche unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Er sitzt vier Reihen von dem Mann im Hemd entfernt. Aus den klobigen Kopfhören, die auf seinen Ohren sitzen, dröhnen ein dumpfer Bass und die Stimme eines Mannes, der von schnellem Tod und sexy Mädchen singt. Der Junge, ein blasser Jugendlicher mit spärlichem Bartwuchs der höchstens siebzehn Jahre alt sein konnte, bewegt die Lippen synchron zum gesungenen Text. Fast sieht es so aus, als singe er selbst, aber nur fast. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und sein Kopf nickt im Takt der Musik auf und ab, dann nach links und nach rechts. Weder bemerkt er die verärgerten Blicke seiner Sitznachbarn, noch das wütende Gemurmel von eben diesen. Er ist in seiner eigenen Welt, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was andere von ihm halten. Eine anstrengende Einstellung für die Umwelt, die jedoch nicht daran denkt, den Jungen auf sein Verhalten hinzuweisen. Die beiden älteren Damen, die neben ihm sitzen, denken nicht im Geringsten daran, ihn auf sein Verhalten aufmerksam zu machen.

„Das ist doch eine Unverschämtheit", ereifert sich eine der beiden und rümpft verächtlich die Nase. „Die Jugend heutzutage hat überhaupt keinen Anstand mehr. Früher hätte es für so etwas Prügel gesetzt", pflichtet ihr ihre Sitznachbarin am Fenster bei und fährt fort: „Sie haben einfach keinen Respekt mehr, vor uns älteren Menschen…"

Der ewige Generationskonflikt…und immer ist die Jugend schuld… Es ist von Verkommenheit und Unverfrorenheit die Rede, aber Anstalten, den Jungen zu fragen, ob er seine Musik leiser machen könnte, machen sie nicht. Es wird gelästert und bemäkelt und sich gegenseitig Recht gegeben, denn das ist schließlich einfacher, als die Mühe auf sich zu nehmen und sich mit dem ‚Problem' auseinander zu setzen. Dabei wird jedoch oft vergessen, dass auch die, die sich beschweren, einmal jung gewesen waren…

Wir können über so viel Unverständnis nur den Kopf schütteln und beschließen unsere Suche fortzusetzen und den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen. Aufmerksam achten wir auf die Zahlen an den Armlehnen der Sitze. Sie scheinen vor unseren Augen in einem gleichmäßigen Strom zu fließen, der uns schwindelig zu machen droht, bis…

Endlich….. Reihe neunundfünfzig. Wir klopfen uns gedanklich auf die Schulter und betrachten neugierig die Passagiere, die dort platz genommen haben.

Alle drei Sitze sind belegt und ein Mann und zwei Frauen führen ein lebhaftes Gespräch, wobei dieses im Moment mehr zwischen den beiden Frauen stattzufinden scheint.

Ein Lächeln huscht über unsere Lippen, als wir auf den Mann sehen, der zwischen den beiden sitzt. Ein gut aussehender, schwarzhaariger Typ der augenscheinlich viel Zeit für sein Äußeres auf wand, denn er wirkt wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Sein dunkler Anzug, das zart rosa Hemd und die ebenfalls dunkle Krawatte zeugen von Geschmack und harmonieren mit seinem bronzenen Teint. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen belustigt, als er den Ausführungen der ebenfalls dunkelhaarigen Frau, rechts neben ihm, lauscht. Die Fransen ihrer modischen Kurzhaarfrisur bewegen sich leicht hin und her, je nachdem wie sie den Kopf dreht und ihre Hände vollführen wahre Kunststücke in der Luft, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Ausgefallene Ringe glitzerten an ihren Fingern und passen in ihrem Design zu der Kette, die kunstvoll um ihren Hals liegt. Eine moderne Frau, die mit der Zeit geht, ohne sich von anderen etwas sagen zu lassen. Die Frau auf dem Fensterplatz, ein rothaariger Lockenkopf, nickt und beugt sich ein wenig vor. Vielleicht, um die ihr gegenüber sitzende Frau besser zu verstehen und wir können uns vorstellen, wie viele Männer liebend gern ihren Sitz mit dem des Mannes getauscht hätten. Er ist eindeutig der Hahn im Korb und scheint es in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

„…und was passiert?", fragt gerade die schwarzhaarige Frau gerade und sieht ihre beiden Zuhörer erwartungsvoll an, als wüssten diese eine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Die beiden schütteln die Köpfe und geben ihr so alle Freiheiten die Antwort in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Der Rock rutscht und ich steh' mitten auf der Tanzfläche ohne ihn!"

„Ist nicht wahr…" Die Augen der Rothaarigen weiten sich und die andere Frau nickt. „Doch!" Ihr schmaler Mund verzieht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und schließlich bricht sie in Gelächter aus, in das ihre Mit-Passagiere ebenfalls einstimmen. Anscheinend hat sie keine Probleme damit, peinliche Erlebnisse wild fremden Menschen zu erzählen, denn wir haben es im Gefühl, dass die drei sich vorher noch nie begegnet sind. Was eine Fluggemeinschaft nicht alles bewegen kann… Vorausgesetzt man hat das Glück freundliche Sitznachbarn zu haben, die den gleichen Wert auf Körperpflege legen, wie jeder vernünftig denkende Mensch. Unser Blick gleitet nun über die Armlehnen auf denen die Buchstaben der Sitze stehen. H…, J…, _K_! Gefunden.

Die Frau auf dem Fensterplatz ist die, die wir suchen….

Reikja Mileen Ashby konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. So sehr sie es auch versucht hatte, es ging einfach nicht mehr. Das Missgeschick ihrer Sitznachbarin war auch wirklich zu amüsant gewesen. Dass sie so einfach frei von der Leber weg darüber erzählen konnte war in den Augen der Polizistin ein Wunder und eine Wohltat zugleich. Lange hatte sie nicht mehr so lachen können, wie hier in diesem Flugzeug, auf dem Weg nach Schweden. Obwohl sie von ihrem Vorgesetzten regelrecht abgeschoben worden und ihr noch dazu nur die dritte Klasse gegönnt worden war. Für eine Heldin der Mordkommission, wie es vor knapp drei Jahren in den Zeitungen geheißen hatte, hatten sie sie äußerst billig abgefertigt. _Heldin_… Für sie hatte das Wort immer einen bitteren Nachgeschmack gehabt. Helden waren Menschen mit weißen Westen. Menschen, die übermenschliches leisteten, ohne etwas zurückzufordern, die auf dem rechten Weg blieben, ohne… _Nein_… Sie war weit davon entfernt, eine Heldin zu sein – vor allem jetzt…

Gestern um diese Zeit hatte Adrian Malroy, ihr direkter Vorgesetzter, sie in sein Büro bestellt.

Wenn sie an den Beginn des Gespräches zurückdachte, krampfte sich alles in ihr zusammen, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, als sich vor ihrem inneren Auge begann, ein Film abzuspielen…

„_Verfolgen Sie eigentlich immer noch ihren kleinen Privatfeldzug gegen eine Leiche?"_

„_Er ist nicht tot, Sir…"_

_Das Gesicht Malroys verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln und seine braunen Augen fixierten sie kühl. „Da gibt es nur ein kleines Problem… Es gab seit drei Jahren keine Morde mehr und nur weil Sie meinen, er sei nicht tot, gefährden Sie sich und Ihre Kollegen! Das was sie tun ist Schwachsinn, aber das haben Ihnen ja schon viele erzählt!" _

_Er sah auf die Unterlagen, die vor ihm verstreut auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen und seine Stimme klang plötzlich weniger hart, als er fortfuhr:„Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen nicht gefällt, Ashby, aber versuchen Sie sich zusammenzureißen. Alles was Sie sagen und tun fällt auf uns zurück." Er hob den Kopf und sein Blick war erneut kalt und berechnend und strafte den Klang seiner Stimme Lügen. Dieser Mann machte keine Gefangenen. „Haben Sie das verstanden?"_

„_Ja, Sir." _

Er hatte sie daraufhin mit einem gemurmelten _machen Sie es gut_ entlassen, sie aber an der Tür seines Büros noch einmal zurückgerufen:

„_Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte man Sie schon längst in ein kleines Dorf nach Russland versetzt! Sie haben Glück, dass Tanner mehr zu sagen hat, als ich, sonst würden sie jetzt entflohene Kühe in ‚Großkotzistan' einfangen." _

„_Ich dachte es wäre Russland, Sir?" _

„_Sehr witzig, Ashby. Ich bin froh, wenn Sie außer Landes sind."_

_Dann sind wir schon zwei,_ wäre die richtige, aber auch klischeehafte Antwort gewesen, wenn es zugetroffen hätte. Doch das tat es nicht. Sie war ganz und gar nicht froh über die Entscheidung Tanners gewesen, England verlassen zu müssen. Natürlich wusste sie nur zu genau den Grund für ihre, wie sie es nannte, _Abschiebung_. Sie wusste, dass sie sich Regelwidrig verhalten hatte, konnte sich aber selbst jetzt, da sie die Quittung erhalten hatte, nicht dazu durchringen die Sichtweise ihrer Kollegen und Vorgesetzten zu teilen. Robert Tanner ihr, wie sie ihn für sich nannte, Ober – Oberboss, hatte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen und sie vor die Wahl gestellt. Entweder Austausch oder Rausschmiss… Da war die Wahl natürlich einfach gewesen, obwohl sie drei gute Gründe hatte zu bleiben.

Der erste Grund war ihre kleine Schwester. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken, sie für ein volles Jahr zu verlassen, sträubten sich ihr die Nackenhaare. Natürlich sprach hier nicht nur Beschützerinstinkt aus ihr, sondern auch zu einem kleinen Teil die Liebe zu ihrer Wohnung.

Der zweite Grund war Patriotismus. Sie liebte ihre kleine Insel und der Sprung hinüber nach Irland, in ihre Heimat, war auch nicht groß.

An den dritten Grund, auf Grund dessen sie England nicht verlassen wollte, hatte ihr direkter Vorgesetzter sie zu Anfang dezent erinnert… Doch sie würde sich diesen nicht in Erinnerung rufen…nicht jetzt…

Während Malroy ihr den Stempel ‚Verrückte' aufgedrückt hatte, hatte Tanner es anders gesehen. Komplexer. Er hatte Aktion und Reaktion von beiden Seiten mit einbezogen und ihr somit mehr zugestanden – was jedoch nicht hieß, dass er ihr alles durchgehen ließ. Auch er hatte seine Grenze und die hatte sie eindeutig überschritten…

Sie konnte die Abschiedsworte Tanners noch hören: „Sieh zu, dass du dein Gleichgewicht wieder findest." Gemeint hatte er jedoch: „ Komm wieder zur Besinnung!"

_Aber warum muss es Schweden sein_?

Sie hatte es kaum glauben wollen, als ihr mitgeteilt wurde, wohin sie für ein Jahr versetzt worden war. Ausgerechnet nach Stockholm! Natürlich hatte sie froh sein können, dass es nicht das andere Ende der Welt war…

Reikja schloss die Augen und zwang sich an die guten Seiten ihrer Versetzung zu denken.

Sie würde Malroy für ein ganzes Jahr nicht sehen und das war schon mal eine ganze Menge an positiver Energie, die durch sie hindurchströmte. Des Weiteren hatte sie mit ihren Sitznachbarn wirklich außerordentliches Glück gehabt. Anfangs hatte sie schon befürchtet, dass es sich bei den beiden um karrieregeile Überflieger handelte. Sie wurde jedoch eines besseren belehrt. Carol Archer und Rhyan McMahon waren weit davon entfernt arrogant oder überheblich zu sein. Im Gegenteil. Zwei liebenswertere, wenn auch etwas extrovertierte Charaktere hatte sie seit langem nicht mehr kennen gelernt.

Rhyan war Chef einer Marketingfirma in Stockholm, obwohl er aussah, als wäre er einer Werbeanzeige für teure Herrenanzüge entsprungen. Sie sah das Blatt fast schon vor sich, wie er in seinem dunklen Anzug lässig vor einem hellgrauen Hintergrund stand.

…und was Carol Archer betraf... Für eine Psychologin war sie äußerst unkompliziert und eine grandiose Erzählerin.

_Wenn das so weitergeht_, dachte sie bei sich. _Wird es vielleicht doch kein so schlechtes Jahr… _

„Und was machst du?" Wandte sich Rhyan plötzlich an sie. „Was bist du von Beruf? Und sag jetzt bitte nicht Erzieherin, davon habe ich in meiner Familie schon genug…."

Reikja sah die Neugier in Carols Augen, als diese ihr auffordernd zu nickte: „Leg los! Ich habe mir eben den Mund fusselig geredet, jetzt bist du dran!" _Als ob dir das etwas ausgemacht hat, _entgegnete Reikja in Gedanken.

„Sehe ich denn aus, wie eine Erzieherin?", fragte sie belustigt an Rhyan gewandt und der Mann, der ihr vor knapp einer Stunde noch unsympathisch erschienen war zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber dein lockeres Aussehen könnte ein Hinweis sein. Ich meine", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Ich habe nichts gegen sportliches Aussehen. Es kann den Typ einer Frau außerordentlich unterstreichen. Mehr noch als teure Mode, aber es macht es auch schwer sie zu beurteilen."

Reikja schwor sich insgeheim, dass ihr nächster Freund, wenn sie denn einen fand, was sich bei ihrer Arbeit als äußerst schwierig gestaltete, kein schnieker Anzugträger sein würde. Gut, sie hatte auch noch keinen gehabt, bis auf die kurze Liaison mit dem Lehrer der Tochter ihrer besten Freundin… Was für ein _Honk_… Wenn sie an Benjamin Miller dachte, kamen ihr sogleich tausend Gründe in den Sinn, sich nie wieder auf einen Mann einzulassen. Sie ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Schon gut. Ich bin nicht beleidigt. Ich weiß selbst, dass mein Kleidungsstil eher…_sportlich_ ist… Das sagt mir meine Schwester auch dauernd."

„Ist sie die Ältere?" Wollte Carol neugierig wissen. „Die Jüngere", antwortete Reikja mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Klein, vorlaut – und modern…"

Die Psychologin nickte mitfühlend. „Kleine Schwestern können die Hölle sein…" „Und wie…" schlug Reikja in die gleiche Kerbe.

„Da muss ich euch widersprechen", warf Rhyan ein. „Aber eigentlich möchte ich jetzt doch gern wissen, was du beruflich machst, Reikja."

Sie gab sich geschlagen. Eigentlich war sie nicht der Typ, der ihren Beruf laut in die Welt hinausposaunte. Es konnte immer jemanden geben, der einem daraus einen Strick drehte, doch diese beiden machten nicht den Eindruck ehemaliger Sträflinge. „Ich bin Polizistin."

Die wohlgeformten Brauen Rhyans, für die ihn wahrscheinlich sämtliche Frauen beneideten, hoben sich fast bis zu seinem Haaransatz. „Polizistin? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht…" Das Erstaunen stand deutlich in seinem gebräunten Gesicht geschrieben und Carol schien ebenso überrascht. „In welchem Bereich?", wollte sie prompt wissen und Reikja antwortete mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Mordkommission." Das gab endgültig den Ausschlag. Jetzt waren ihre Begleiter völlig baff. Rhyan fing sich als erster. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht… Ein taffer Job…" „Man bekommt allerhand zu sehen", pflichtete ihm Carol bei, als sähe sie jeden Tag Tatorte und die damit verbundenen Leichen. „Wie kommst du damit klar?"

Carol konnte förmlich sehen, wie die anfängliche Neugier in Carols Augen dem geschulten Blick einer Psychologin wich und sie verfluchte sich, nicht gelogen zu haben. Was hätte es geschadet, wenn die beiden sie für eine Erzieherin hielten? Sie würde sie eh nicht wieder sehen.Aber ab jetzt musste sie aufpassen, was sie sagte, denn Psychologin Archer schien in ihrem Element zu sein…

„Man gewöhnt sich daran, so schlimm es auch klingt.", meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie würde Carol auf gar keinen Fall Munition liefern, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu analysieren. Um sich auf dieses Niveau herabzulassen, musste sie schon sehr verzweifelt sein und das war sie nicht – zumindest noch nicht.

_Aber was willst du ihnen jetzt erzählen? Sie werden weiter fragen, wenn du das Thema nicht vorgibst._ Meldete sich ihre innere Stimme zu Wort. _Natürlich kannst du dem ganzen auch einen Riegel vorschieben… Auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie mich für ausgebrannt oder schlimmer noch, für schwach halten? _Gab Reikja in Gedanken zurück. _Nein danke!_

„Natürlich ist es ein Job, der an die Substanz geht. Wer was anderes behauptet, der lügt." Sie pustete gegen eine Locke, die ihr in die Stirn gefallen war und versuchte sich so natürlich wie möglich zu geben. „Jeder Job hat seine Vor und Nachteile. Nehmen wir mal deine Erzieher, Rhyan. Es ist wahrscheinlich schön mit Kindern zu arbeiten, aber auch anstrengend, sich mit den Eltern herumzuschlagen und der Lärmpegel ist ja such nicht ohne. Bei uns ist es fast genau so. Die Aufregung der Jagd und der Erfolg bei einem aufgeklärten Verbrechen geben einem einen unglaublichen ‚Kick'. Aber wenn man an die Tatorte kommt ist es jedes Mal dasselbe … Die Ohnmacht und Wut, wenn man die Leichen sieht und die Frage ‚warum'. Wenn man aber damit umgehen kann, macht einen das nicht kaputt."

„Und du? Kannst du damit umgehen?", fragte Rhyan und man konnte sehen, wie unangenehm es ihm auf der einen Seite war, diese Frage zu stellen, seine Neugier ihn auf der anderen Seite jedoch einfach überwältigte. Der Blick seiner dunklen Augen huschte zwischen dem ihren und einem Punkt irgendwo hinter ihr am Fenster hin und her. Er war nervös und die Spannung, die augenblicklich die vorher lockere Atmosphäre ersetzte, hätte man mit einem Messer zerschneiden können.

„Ja", beantwortete Reikja seine Frage, ohne auf seine Nervosität einzugehen oder sich anmerkenzulassen, dass sie davon wusste. „Gott sei Dank kann ich es und gehöre nicht zu denen, die ihre Arbeit mit nach Hause nehmen. Aber wenn's Recht ist, würde ich das Thema ganz gern fallen lassen. Ich habe schon genug mit meinem Beruf um die Ohren." Vielleicht klang es unfreundlicher, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Die beiden nickten verständnisvoll und für kurze Zeit kam sich die Polizistin wie eine Invalide vor, der man gestattete, einmal nicht über ihr Leiden reden zu müssen. Wie sehr sie das hasste…

„Dann möchte ich aber wissen, was du in Schweden willst. Du bist doch Engländerin, oder?", fragte Carol unvermittelt.

„Genau genommen bin ich in Irland geboren worden.", stellte Reikja richtig. „Ich bin dann aber wegen des Berufs nach London gezogen. Es gab…bessere Angebote."

Dem Blick der Psychologin nach zu urteilen hatte diese das Zögern in ihrer Stimme sehr wohl mit bekommen, ritt jedoch nicht weiter darauf herum. „Und was machst du in Schweden? Wenn du Urlaub hast, können wir was zusammen unternehmen. Vorausgesetzt du hast Lust dazu…"

„Lust hätte ich schon, muss aber leider arbeiten. Ich mache bei einen Austausch mit.", erklärte sie ihren Begleitern. „Ein Polizist aus einem Stockholmer Revier kommt zu uns nach London und ich nehme seinen Platz ein." „Klingt ganz schön spannend", bemerkte Rhyan. „Ich war noch nie ein Freund von Austauschen. Noch nicht mal in der Schule…" „Langeweiler", neckte Carol ihn daraufhin und erntete einen gespielt verärgerten Blick. „Verrücktes Huhn", gab er zurück und wappnete sich für einen Gegenschlag, in dem er beide Zeigefinger überkreuzte und Carol entgegenstreckte. „Weiche von mir, Satan…"

Reikja beobachtete das Geplänkel der beiden belustigt und wunderte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass Menschen, die sich gerade vor knapp einer Stunde getroffen hatten, so frei miteinander umgehen konnten. _Es wirkt, als würden sie sich bereits Jahre kennen._

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr euch nicht schon mal begegnet seid?", fragte sie und unterbrach so das ‚Wortgefecht' der beiden. „Ganz sicher", bestätigte Rhyan und grinste verschmitzt. „Daran würde ich mich _bestimmt_ erinnern!" „Was soll das denn bitte heißen?" „Nichts, Carol. Nur das Beste!" „_Natürlich_…"

Reikja nutzte die Chance, die sich ihr bot und ließ sich in ihren Sitz sinken. Die Müdigkeit, die sie bis jetzt ignoriert hatte, begann sie langsam aber sicher einzuholen, denn die gestrige Nacht hatte sie größtenteils mit dem Packen ihrer Koffer verbracht. Seit jeher war sie ein Spätzünder in Sachen ‚Kofferpacken' gewesen und daran würde sich wahrscheinlich in ihrem weiteren Leben auch nichts mehr ändern.

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf die digitale Uhr, die an der Trennwand der dritten Klasse hing. Sie hatte nie verstanden, warum auch dieser Bereich noch einmal durch Wände voneinander getrennt wurde. Vielleicht war das besser, für die Stabilisation der Flugzeuge_? Oder es liegt an den Toiletten_, kam ihr ein weitaus weniger schmeichelhafter Gedanke. _Vielleicht ist es ein zusätzlicher Geräuscheschutz… _

Die roten Ziffern der Uhr, die die Minuten anzeigten, wechselten gerade auf dreißig. Zwölfuhr dreißig. Halb eins… Eine volle Stunde war sie jetzt schon unterwegs… Reikja unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ein Glück dass ihr Vorgesetzter – oder wer auch immer dafür zuständig war – wenigstens so viel Verstand gehabt hatte, einen Direktflug für sie zu buchen… Wenigstens etwas, wenn es schon nicht die zweite Klasse hatte sein können…

In zwei Stunden würden sie auf einer der Rollbahnen des Fughafens Stockholm – Arlanda ankommen… Man hatte ihr gesagt, sie würde von einem Polizisten des Reviers abgeholt werden und sie hoffte inständig, dass dieser pünktlich war. Für sie gab es nichts schlimmeres, als an einem Flughafen warten zu müssen…

A/N

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel… Ach ja, Honk Vollidiot… hehe mein Wort…

**Bitte** **reviewt**!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

A/N

Endlich geht's weiter… Sorry dass das so lange dauert mit den Updates, habe aber im Moment keine Zeit! Stecke mitten in den Vorbereitungen zum Abschlusspraktikum, nebst zahlreichen tausend Arbeiten und Referaten mit denen mich meine Lehrer bombardieren! Wer sagt die Erzieherausbildung ist leicht, der ist entweder total gaga oder hat keine Ahnung!

Da guckt man nun Kommissar Beck und sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr… Oljelund ist bei keiner Folge draußen im Feld… ups Seht bitte einfach darüber hinweg, ja?

Viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte „**reviewt****"** was euch an diesem Kapitel gefallen hat oder nicht!

LG Halfmoon

PS im 1. Kapitel heißt es drei Tote, es sind aber vier! sorry

**Kapitel 3**

Im Großraumbüro der Mordkommission im Stockholmer Polizeigebäude in der Kungsholmsgatan herrschte reger Betrieb. Kommissar Martin Beck und sein Team waren nicht die Einzigen, die an einem Mordfall arbeiteten, auch wenn dieser seinesgleichen suchte.

Das stete Klappern von Tastaturen gemischt mit dem übrigen Lärm, den ein offener Arbeitsplatzes mit sich brachte, ergab eine Geräuschkulisse, die konstant an den Nerven zerrte und schon den einen oder anderen Polizisten in die Knie gezwungen hatte.

Zwei Beamten unterhielten sich wild gestikulierend am Kaffe Automaten, als könnten sie durch ihre Gestik allein den ihnen zugeteilten Fall lösen. Aber vielleicht ging es ihnen auch nur um die Maschine, die zum wiederholten Male eine helle Brühe ausstieß, die nur entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit Kaffe besaß.

Bodil Lettermark, eine kräftige Frau, mit hellbraunem Haar, horchte unweigerlich auf, als die Worte „verfluchtes Mistding" und „Scheißteil" zu ihr hinüber drifteten. Sie war, neben Martin Beck, zurzeit als Einzige seines Teams im Großraumbüro anwesend und kümmerte sich gerade um Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der Angehörigen der ermordeten Familie. Schon jetzt – und die Ermittlungen hatten noch nicht einmal vollends angefangen – wünschte sie sich Oskar zurück. _Warum muss so etwas immer dann passieren, wenn wir nicht vollzählig sind?, _fragte sie sich selbst ungehalten und ihre Finger flogen förmlich über die Tastatur ihres Computers. _…und die Verstärkung muss auch erst mal eingearbeitet werden… Das wird uns behindern…. _Bodil bemitleidete die Kollegin aus England schon jetzt. Direkt ins kalte Wasser geschmissen zu werden, war nicht schön. Ihre Vorgesetzte hatte ihnen zwar erklärt, dass es sich nicht um einen Anfänger handeln würde, aber sie selbst bezweifelte, dass sie alles auf Anhieb verstehen würde. Wahrscheinlich arbeiteten sie drüben ganz anders, wie hier und der an sich Mensch brauchte nun mal ein wenig Zeit, um sich umzugewöhnen. Das war nur natürlich. Neue Sprache, neue Kollegen, neue Stadt…und direkt ein großer Fall, der schon jetzt schwierig zu werden versprach. Was für ein Einstand…

Lena hatte kurz zuvor angerufen und ihr mitgeteilt, dass ein mit der Familie eng befreundeter Nachbar, Per Lindman, erzählt habe, dass die Eltern der Toten zusammen in den Urlaub geflogen seien. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, wohin genau und Bodil war seither damit beschäftigt, deren genauen Aufenthaltsort zu bestimmen – oder versuchte es zumindest – denn die Verwünschungen der Kaffeemaschine nahmen immer groteskere Formen an, bis sie sich schließlich nicht mehr auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Für kurze Zeit dachte sie daran, was Gunvald tun würde, wenn _ihm_ die beiden auf die Nerven gehen würden, entschied sich dann aber gegen eine weitere Ausführung dieser Gedanken. Es war klar _was_ Gunvald tun würde, aber das war keine Option für sie. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl. „_Jungs_, was habt ihr für ein Problem?"

Der Vorgesetzte der kleinen Gruppe, Martin Beck, saß in seinem eigenen Büro hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er froh, ein eigenes Büro zu haben, mit dessen Hilfe er den Lärm aussperren konnte.

Es war kaum zwei Stunden her, seit er am Tatort in der Öklundgattan gewesen war und schon jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass es einer dieser Fälle zu werden drohte, der sich nicht so einfach im Handumdrehen lösen ließ. Für kurze Zeit dachte er an Oskar, der sich wahrscheinlich noch im Flugzeug befand und empfand so etwas wie Neid. Nicht, weil es für ihn nach England ging, sondern weil er sich, natürlich unwissend, sauber aus der Affäre hatte ziehen können. Natürlich würden auch auf ihn extreme Hürden warten, man denke nur einmal an die Sprache, aber Martin bezweifelte, dass in London genau jetzt ein Serienmörder seine Messer wetzte und genau das machte ihm Angst. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass es noch lange nicht zu Ende war. Im Gegenteil, er glaubte, dass es gerade erst begonnen hatte.

Was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, wirkte auf ihn zu präzise um das Werk eines durchgedrehten Irren zu sein, dafür erschien alles zu…_sauber_…obwohl sauber nicht das richtige Wort war. Aber wenn er an den Tatort dachte, so fasste es seine derzeitigen Gefühle diesbezüglich dennoch recht gut zusammen.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das, was vor ihm auf der dunklen Holzplatte seines Schreibtisches lag.

Auf den Akten der einzelnen Familienmitglieder, die er sich bis eben angesehen hatte, ruhte, fein säuberlich aufeinander gelegt, ein Stapel Fotos. Er hatte ihn in den letzten Minuten auf der obersten Akte hin und her geschoben und immer wieder gerade gerückt, ohne sich die Bilder genauer anzusehen. Martin Beck wusste, dass er sich davor drückte, die Fotos durchzusehen, was absolut irrational war. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen was Lena oder Gunvald dazu zu sagen hätten, geschweige denn Oberg… Martin schüttelte leicht den Kopf und betrachtete das oberste Bild des Stapels.

Nur die Spitze des Eisbergs…

Es zeigte vier Personen. Zwei Erwachsene und zwei Kinder. Der Mann, ein markanter Mit-vierziger, hatte der schlanken Frau den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und die Hände der Frau ruhten auf den Schultern eines etwa zwölfjährigen Jungen. Blonde Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und seine blauen Augen blickten verschmitzt in die Kamera. Den linken Unterarm hatte er lässig auf die Schulter seiner Schwester gelegt und Zeige – und Mittelfinger der linken Hand waren zu einem „Peace" Zeichen gespreizt. Besagtes Mädchen war knapp einen Kopf größer und etwas mollig, mit den gleichen blauen Augen wie ihr Bruder und Vater. Die braunen Haare, die sie anscheinend von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, reichten ihr knapp bis über die Ohren und vereinzelte Strähnen kringelten sich widerspenstig über ihren rundlichen, mit Sommersprossen übersäten Wangen.

Alle abgebildeten Personen waren recht braun gebrannt und trugen luftige Freizeitkleidung und die Landschaft hinter ihnen ließ den Betrachter augenblicklich an Trauminseln wie Haiti oder Jamaika denken, die weiße Sandstrände und ein blaues Meer fast zu allen Jahreszeiten gepachtet hatten.

Ein idyllisches Familienfoto der Olzons das, dem Datum und der Ortsangabe auf der Rückseite nach zu urteilen, im Sommer diesen Jahres auf Teneriffa aufgenommen worden war. Nun gut, doch nicht Haiti und der Kandidat bekommt keine zehntausend Gummipunkte…

Der Kommissar betrachtete die krakelige Handschrift auf der weißen Rückseite und wusste augenblicklich, dass es eines der Kinder geschrieben haben musste. Entweder Lea oder Sverre. Die einzelnen Buchstaben und Zahlen waren nicht gleichmäßig genug und variierten noch stark in Größe und Form. Er hob den Stapel leicht an und schob das Familienbild an die hinterste Stelle. Das Bild, das nun zu sehen war, bildete das genaue Gegenteil zu dem vorherigen. Die gekrümmte Leiche Arne Olzons nahm fast die gesamte Fläche des Polaroid ein. Halb geöffnete, leblose Augen starrten ins Leere. Martin Beck fragte sich unweigerlich, ob das Letzte was diese Augen gesehen haben mochten, der oder die Täter waren, die ihn unweigerlich töten würden oder ob es Erinnerungen gewesen waren, die den Schrecken der Realität und die Schmerzen verdrängten, bis der tödliche Schuss fiel…?

Das helle Klingeln des Telefons riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er hob ab, ohne seinen Blick von dem Foto abzuwenden.

„Beck."

„Martin. Ich glaube ich habe etwas Interessantes entdeckt." Meldete sich die Stimme Oljelunds aus der Leitung.

„Komme sofort." Antwortete dieser und erhob sich augenblicklich, noch ehe er den Hörer komplett aufgelegt hatte. Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte er sein Büro und war aus der Tür.

Auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen wich er Bodil mit einem entschuldigenden „_kann jetzt nicht_" aus und steuerte auf die Aufzüge zu.

Gunvald trat gerade eben aus dem rechten als Martin ihm entgegenkam.

„Gut, dass du da bist. Oljelund hat erste Ergebnisse!" Setzte dieser seinen jüngeren Kollegen in Kenntnis, der, ohne dass Martin noch mehr hätte sagen müssen, sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und sich geistesgegenwärtig zwischen die Türen des Lifts stellte und diese so offen hielt.

„Hat er etwas genaues gesagt?", fragte Gunvald seinen Chef, als beide nebeneinander in der Kabine standen. „Nein. Nur, dass er etwas Interessantes entdeckt hätte "

Die Türen schlossen sich und Gunvald drückte den Knopf, der sie in den Keller bringen würde. „Ist er unter die Geheimniskrämer gegangen?"

Martin zuckte mit den Achseln, nicht gewillt auf Gunvalds Kommentar einzugehen. „Was hast _du_ herausbekommen?"

„Keiner der Nachbarn hat etwas gehört oder gesehen."

„_Kein einziger_?" Hakte Martin noch einmal nach, was ihm ein genervtes Kopfschütteln einbrachte. „Keiner."

„…und was ist mit der Putzfrau? Hat man schon mit ihr reden können?"

„Es wurde ein Dolmetscher angefordert aber als ich los bin, war er noch nicht da und die Frau weigert sich auf's Revier mitzukommen. Sagt ständig ‚nicht reden, nicht reden…Polizei'. Wie gesagt, sie spricht nur das Nötigste. Wenn du mich fragst, die weiß nichts!"

„Aber wenn sie was weiß und wir sie nicht fragen…" Der Kommissar ließ den Satz unausgesprochen aber Gunvald Larsson wusste, was er meinte. …_dann sind __**wir**__ die Idioten_…, vollendete er den Satz in Gedanken. „Jedenfalls ist Lena bei ihr, hat übrigens herausgefunden, dass die Eltern der Verstorbenen zusammen vereist sind. Bodil kümmert sich darum und wenn _ich_ nicht die Nanny für unseren ‚Bobby' spielen müsste würden wir garantiert schneller arbeiten…"

„Wann landet der Flieger?"

„Um zwei." Martin runzelte die Stirn. „Solltest du dann nicht jetzt los?"

„Zehn Minuten kann der ‚Bobby' ja wohl warten. Verbrechen geht vor."

„Es gibt _immer_ Verbrechen, Gunvald!" Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Polizist…" „…_der _sich vor seiner Aufgabe drückt.", fiel ihm sein Chef ungewohnt autoritär ins Wort. „Zehn Minuten, Gunvald, dann fährst du los!"

„_Ja_, übrigens hatte das Haus keine Überwachungskameras. Jedenfalls keine, die irgendetwas aufgenommen haben."

„Es sind nur Attrappen?" Ungläubig sah Beck den jüngeren Mann an.

„Scheint so."

„Na großartig… Von all den dort lebenden Sicherheitsfanatikern erwischen wir die, die keinen Wert darauf legen…."

Ein grelles ‚Ping' kündigte ihre Ankunft im Keller an und erstickten das Gespräch. Als sich die Türen öffneten, grüßten den Kommissar nur allzu bekannte blassblaue Wände, bevor er mit Gunvald zu seiner rechten aus dem Aufzug trat. Die Türen schlossen sich mit demselben hellen ‚Ping' hinter ihnen und ließen sie allein zurück und ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten.

Jedes Mal, wenn er diesen Gang entlang ging, hatte Martin Beck das Gefühl, zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung zu gehen und obwohl es albern war, hatte er dieses nagende Gefühl, niemals abschütteln können. Es schien im Gegenteil nur noch schlimmer zu werden, je älter er wurde. Das Schlimmste war nicht der Autopsieraum oder die toten Körper auf den Stahltischen, wie die meisten denken würden, es war, zumindest für ihn, der Gang dorthin.

Der lange, von kalten Neonröhren erleuchtete Gang, mit seinen blassblauen Wänden die, feucht wirkten, wie die Wände einer Grotte… _Und du willst Hauptkommissar sein? _Fragte er sich im selben Moment, verärgert über seine Fantasie. _Jämmerlich!_…und doch ließ ihn die Beklemmung nicht los. Eine Beklemmung, die ihn innerlich erfasste und seine Eingeweide mit eisernem Griff umklammert hielt…

Schon wieder…

Der Regen prasselte in dichten Fäden vom Himmel herab und erschwerte die Sicht auf das Haus, obwohl sie mit ihrem Auto direkt auf der beginnenden Auffahrt parkte. Ihr Heck stand immer noch auf dem Bürgersteig, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sich bei diesem Wetter jemand darüber beschweren würde…

…_seit wann gab es hier einen Bürgersteig?_

Monoton trommelten die Tropfen auf das Dach ihres Kleinwagens und schlugen hart gegen die Fensterscheiben, als wollten sie diese zerbrechen. Der Fahrersitz unter ihr knarzte leicht, als sie sich über die Kupplung beugte. Wen kümmerte schon ein Bürgersteig…

Mit der rechten Hand stützte sie sich auf dem Beifahrersitz ab, während ihre linke Hand unter dessen Sitzfläche nach ihrer Zweitwaffe tastete. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ihre Finger das kalte Metall fanden und die Waffe mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus ihrer Halterung rissen. Dunkle, breite Klebestreifen hafteten noch an der metallenen Oberfläche und sie riss sie ungeduldig ab.

Ein schnappendes Klicken ertönte, als sie die Waffe entsicherte und, nachdem sie ihre Taschenlampe in dem „Kängurubeutel" ihres Pullovers verstaut hatte, die Tür des Wagens öffnete um auszusteigen. Ihr Pullover war sofort durchnässt, ebenso die Jeans die sie trug und eisige Kälte kroch in ihre Glieder noch ehe sie die Tür zugeschlagen hatte. Sie versuchte die Tropfen fortzublinzeln, die über ihr Gesicht und in ihre Augen rannen und beugte schließlich den Kopf vor der Allmacht der Natur.

Drohend ragte der dunkle Schemen des Hauses vor ihr empor und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie einen Schritt auf das Haus zu ging und einen Lidschlag später direkt vor den drei schmalen Stufen, die zur Eingangstür empor wiesen, stand. Langsam ging sie die Stufen hoch und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, natürlich so leise wie möglich…

Ihre linke Hand tastete im Dunkel nach dem Lichtschalter, von dem sie wusste, dass sie ihn links neben der Tür finden würde. Schließlich trafen ihre Finger den flachen, eckigen Plastikknopf und das Klicken klang in der Stille des Hauses wie ein Paukenschlag.

_Zu laut_…_nein_…, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. _Zu leise…und kaputt… _Das grelle Licht, auf das sie sich gefasst gemacht hatte, blieb aus. Stattdessen hörte sie im Flur, vor sich, ein Geräusch und die dunkle Ahnung, die sich in ihre zu verfestigen begann, zwang sie fast in die Knie. Nur mit Mühe erinnerte sie sich an die Waffe in ihrer Hand und nur mit größter Kraftanstrengung gelang es ihr sie zu heben. Das Metall schien plötzlich Tonnenschwer.

Sie dachte an Malroy, ihren Vorgesetzten und daran wie er lachen würde, wenn er wüsste, wie sie sich gerade verhielt… Wie ein Anfänger…

Ihre Waffe im Anschlag drang sie langsam in den dunklen Flur vor und hätte beinahe ihre Taschenlampe vergessen! Reikja unterdrückte einen Fluch und kramte ebendiese aus der Vordertasche ihres Pullovers. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sich um den Kopf der Lampe schlossen und sie brauchte drei Anläufe um den einfachen Druckknopf zu betätigen um sie anzustellen. Das Licht schien kurzzeitig gleißend hell zu sein, bis sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnten. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie durfte kein Geräusch machen! Wenn er noch hier war würde er spätestens jetzt wissen, dass er nicht mehr alleine war… _Verdammt_! Warum hatte sie keine Verstärkung geholt?

Ihre linke Schulter berührte die Wand des Flures, als sie Schritt für Schritt weiter ging. Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie war überzeugt, dass sie ihn nicht hören würde, falls er sich anschlich! Immer wieder warf sie Blicke hinter sich, um genau das zu verhindern.

Helle Lichtreflexe zuckten über die Tapeten und vereinten sich kurzzeitig mit dem Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampe. Obwohl der rationale Teil in ihr wusste, dass es sich nur um die Scheinwerfer vorbeifahrender Autos handelte, zog es jedes Mal an ihren Nervensträngen, die ohnehin schon zum Zerreißen gespannt waren.

Ein heftiger Windstoß erfasste die Eingangstür, die ungebremst gegen die Flurwand schlug. Das Splittern von Glas hallte Ohrenbetäubend durch das Haus und mit einem Mal ging ein Vibrieren durch den Boden unter ihren Füßen, als gäbe es ein Erdbeben. Reikja verlor Taschenlampe und Gleichgewicht und in diesem Augenblick schoss ein bleiches Gesicht auf sie zu. Eine weiße Fratze, mit weit aufgerissenen, boshaft glitzernden Augen. Reikja fiel, hatte jedoch im selben Moment das Gefühl von einer unsichtbaren Macht empor gezogen zu werden.

Die Dunkelheit um sie herum verblasste und gab die Aussicht auf etwas Blaues frei… Moment…blau? Ihre Hand streckte sich danach aus, als könne sie es nicht begreifen.

Halb in ihrem Traum gefangen und halb in der Realität brauchten ihre Gedanken einige Zeit, um sich zu ordnen und bis die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich in einem Flugzeug befand und das Blaue vor ihr zu einem Sitz gehörte, zu ihr durchdrang, vergingen einige Sekunden.

…_zu langsam…,_ meldete sich eine Stimme aus vergangenen Tagen. _…viel zu langsam…_

Reikja schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu klären und hörte dann auch das dumpfe Prasseln von Regentropfen. Sie fühlte ein leichtes Ruckeln, vergleichbar mit dem Andocken einer Fähre an einem Ufer, nur konstanter…

„Eine Schlechtwetterfront. Das Meiste hast du verschlafen, Glückskind.", zwang die Stimme Carols ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Psychologin. „Ich habe ja keine Flugangst, aber so was… Ich hasse Turbulenzen!"

Reikja zwang sich zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über ihr Gesicht, als könne sie so den Albdruck, der sie immer noch umklammert hielt, vertreiben.

_Du hättest es besser wissen müssen… Gerade du!_

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rhyan. „Du hast ziemlich wild geträumt…"

…_.du als…_

„Mhm?" Fragend sah sie ihn an, zwang die Stimme in ihren Gedanken zum Schweigen. „Hast du was gesagt?"

„Ja. Ist alles ok?"

Ob alles ok war? Natürlich war alles ok… Es war _immer_ alles ok, auch wenn die Spannung in ihr sie zu zerreißen drohte. Eine Spannung, die sie den ganzen Tag hindurch verfolgte. Es gab kaum einen Moment, in dem sie nicht angespannt hinter sich blickte, um zu sehen, ob sie verfolgt wurde. Kein Tag verging, an dem sie nicht mindestens _einen_ Umweg ging, um mögliche Verfolger abzuhängen. Ihre Kollegen beim SCD1 (Specialist Crime Directorate/Homicide – ähnl. Unserem Morddezernat) hielten sie für verrückt, das wusste sie genauso, wie sie wusste, dass sie hinter ihrem Rücken über sie redeten. Aber das war ihr egal, war es immer gewesen.

_Eigentlich_…

‚crazy Ray' war noch der harmloseste Spitzname mit dem man sie bedachte. Bei ‚red' sah auch sie langsam rot und bei ‚mick' (1) war sie auf hundertachtzig. Manchmal fragte sie sich selbst, was aus ihrer fast schon stoischen Ruhe geworden war. Sie war zwar nicht zu einem aufgescheuchten Huhn mutiert, das hektisch durch die Gegend lief, doch ihre Nerven schienen ihr weitaus weniger belastbar. Sie war reizbarer geworden, anfälliger für Sprüche und dumme Kommentare. Früher hatte sie sich nie auf Hänseleien eingelassen, obwohl sie schon damals ihre Begleiter gewesen waren, manchmal sogar in ihrem Team. Sie hatte sie überhört und dadurch ihre Überlegenheit voll ausgespielt, obwohl ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen war, dass sie dadurch arrogant wirkte.

Sie hatte einen Neuanfang wagen wollen und hatte ihn in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht verteidigt, denn aufgeben gehörte nicht in ihren Wortschatz. Jetzt jedoch ging sie auf fast jeden noch so kleinen Streich ein, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es genau das war, was die anderen haben wollten! Hätten die anderen gewusst, woher sie kam, hätte man ihr nicht geglaubt. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr. Sogar Malroy, ihr Chef, der mehr wusste als die anderen, hatte mit Anspielungen dieser Art nicht hinterm Berg gehalten. Genau genommen hatte er sogar Recht. Reikja wusste selbst wie kindisch sie sich verhielt, aber keines dieser gehässigen Warzenschweine, die sie ihre Kollegen nannte, hatte genug Grips im Hirn sie einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Zugegeben, bei der Mordkommission war so etwas schwierig. Irgendwann musste man sich zwangsläufig über den Weg laufen und dann konnte es manchmal knallen.

Malroy, hielt ihr immer vor, was für eine jähzornige und hitzköpfige Person sie geworden war, ohne aber die anderen Faktoren in die Gleichung einzubeziehen. Für _sie_ ging es nur um Aktion und Reaktion. _Die_ agierten und _sie_ _selbst_ reagierte, wider besseren Wissens. Wenn sie ihre Arbeit nicht so geliebt hätte, hätte sie vielleicht schon längst das Handtuch geworfen.

Aber dann hätte sie es wiederum ihrem Chef mitteilen müssen und diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm auf gar keinen Fall geben. Eher würde sie sterben!

Aber wenn sie an diesem _einen_ Punkt angekommen war, dem Punkt, an dem sie mit dem Gedanken spielte aufzuhören, sagte sie sich selbst immer:

_Die wissen nicht, was du weißt_!

Dieser simple Satz, der auch aus einem alten Kinderreim hätte stammen können, rettete oftmals nicht nur ihren Verstand sondern auch ihre Kollegen.

‚_Ich weiß was, was du nicht weißt, Erdbeermus mit Himbeergeist…_'

Natürlich hätte jeder, dem sie das erzählt hätte, sie für verrückt gehalten. Außer vielleicht ihre Psychologin…aber die zählte nicht. So nett diese und so groß der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl durch Tanner auch ausgefallen war, Reikja hatte es bis jetzt nicht geschafft sich ihr zu öffnen. Allein der Gedanke ihr von _dem Tag_ zu erzählen…oder von den Vorkommnissen, als sie noch ein anderes Leben führte und einen Beruf ausübte, den niemand verstehen konnte…

Auch wenn die Menschen es oberflächlich zu begreifen versuchten, würden sie nie die Einbahnstraße verstehen, in der sie sich befunden hatte. Eine Einbahnstraße, auf der sie sich gern zu bewegen begann…_zu gern_… Reikja kannte den Drang nur zu gut. Den Drang loszulassen, der heiß durch ihre Adern pulsierte, als bestünde ihr Blut aus Lava. Sie hätte Rhyan die Wahrheit sagen und so die Sympathie, die er zweifelsohne für sie hegte, im Keim ersticken können.

Aber genau das tat sie nicht, tat sie nie…. Warum auch? Für Psychologin Archer wäre es nur ein gefundenes Fressen. Diese Spezies Mensch war nie auf Urlaub. _Niemals_! …und was sie selbst anging? Diese Blöße würde sie sich nie geben, auch wenn es ihr egal war, was Menschen über sie dachten. Eigentlich ging es ihr wortwörtlich am Arsch vorbei.

_Eigentlich_…

„Nur ein Albtraum…" Versuchte sie deshalb ihren Sitznachbarn zu beruhigen und erhob sich aus ihrem Sitz. Denn das Gefühl des Loslassens war immer noch da…und Hilflosigkeit. Wenn es etwas gab, dass sie noch mehr hasste, als Malroy, dann war es Hilflosigkeit und ein Zusammenbruch vor anderen Menschen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das tun solltest", drang die Stimme Carols durch den Nebel ihrer Gedanken. „Wir sollen alle sitzen bleiben." „Es ist dringend." _…und wie dringend es war…_

Sie stand auf dem Gang, noch ehe ihre Mitreisenden sie daran hindern konnten.

Augenblicklich kam ihr eine der Stewardessen entgegen und Reikja trat augenblicklich den Rückzug an. Nicht auf ihren Platz, so ein Feigling war sie nicht, nein, sie nahm den einzigen Fluchtweg der ihr blieb und der führte in die dritte Klasse. Die Rufe der Stewardess ignorierend, schwankte sie den Gang entlang, was mehr den Bewegungen des Flugzeugs als ihrer Konstitution zuzuschreiben war und fand, nachdem sie sich durch einen Vorhang hatte kämpfen müssen, schließlich die Damentoilette der dritten Klasse.

Hastig öffnete sie, die belustigten Blicke der ihr am nächsten sitzenden Passagiere ignorierend, die Tür und verschloss diese rasch hinter sich, indem sie den weißen Plastikknauf auf „closed" drehte.

So sperrte sie nicht nur die Menschen und ihre neugierigen Blicke aus, sondern auch die Welt.

Was sie jedoch nicht aussperren konnte, waren ihre eigenen Gefühle, tief in ihr.

Immer wieder stieß sie sie zurück, um sich immer weiter von ihnen zu entfernen, ohne sich jedoch wirklich von ihnen distanzieren zu können. Je mehr sie sie verdrängte, desto stärker war das Erwachen, wenn ihre Kontrolle nachließ… Jedes Mal glich ihre Rückkehr einem Kometeneinschlag, der sie wachrüttelte und ihre sorgsam erbaute Welt ins Wanken brachte.

_Genau wie jetzt_…

Das Haus…

Es verfolgte sie…

Immer noch…

Das Flugzeug ruckte und der Boden unter ihren Füßen schien für kurze Zeit abzusacken. Reikja ging automatisch in die Knie um sich den Bewegungen so gut es ging anzupassen, verließ aber nicht ihre Position an der Tür. Jeder normale Mensch hätte sich wenigstens auf den Fußboden gesetzt oder zumindest auf den Toilettendeckel, um das nervtötende Klappern zu unterbinden, mit dem dieser auf die Brille schlug. Reikja kam jedoch nicht mal auf ersteren Gedanken. Ihr Atem ging immer noch schnell, als sie sich zitternd gegen die Tür lehnte und sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie soeben an einem Marathon teilgenommen…

_Beruhig dich… Ganz ruhig…, _versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. _Es war nur ein Traum…_

Sie presste die Hände flach gegen die kühle Plastiktür, um das Zittern zu unterbinden.

_Es war nur ein Traum….nur ein Traum…_

Sie ignorierte die leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die über ihre Naivität lachte. Eine Stimme die kalt die Realität formulierte und sie ihr schonungslos immer wieder zuflüsterte.

Mit langsamen Atemzügen zwang sie ihr Herz langsamer zu schlagen.

Sekunden verstrichen in denen sie versuchte an gar nichts zu denken. Weder an irgendwelche Träume noch an die Zukunft.

Nur langsam normalisierten sich ihre Atemzüge wieder und nach und nach begann ihre Logik den Albdruck zu verdrängen.

Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit fand sie das Waschbecken und kaltes Wasser lief über ihre Hände, noch ehe sie wusste, dass sie dieses überhaupt angestellt hatte. Ihr Körper reagierte, ohne dass sie darüber nachdenken musste… Wie oft hatte ihr so etwas schon das Leben gerettet? _…du bist dafür gemacht…_

Das Wasser sammelte sich in ihren, zu einem Kelch geformten Händen und sie schöpfte es sich ins Gesicht. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Haut sich auf Grund der plötzlichen Kälte zusammenzog und über ihre Wangenknochen spannte. Kalt und erfrischend…. Genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Hätte sie gekonnt, wäre sie sofort duschen gegangen, da es jedoch nur ein Waschbecken gab, musste sie mit diesem Vorlieb nehmen. Sie wiederholte die Prozedur einige Male, wobei sie Wasser auf dem Spiegel und dem Waschbeckenrand verteilte.

Dann riss sie mit mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre, einige Papiertücher aus dem Spender neben dem Spiegel, ein Wunder, dass er bei dieser Enge überhaupt noch einen Platz gefunden hatte und trocknete sich ihr Gesicht. Der Geruch von feuchtem Papier stieg ihr in die Nase, als sie über dessen Rand hinweg, ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Ihr blasses Gesicht wirkte im grellen Licht der Neonröhre über ihr käsig und ihre geröteten Augen erweckten den Anschein, sie hätte geweint. _Großartig… Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche… _Ärgerlich blinzelte Reikja die Wassertropfen fort, die an ihren langen Wimpern hingen und diese zu verkleben drohten.

„Reiß dich _verdammt noch mal_ zusammen!", zischte sie ihr Spiegelbild an, als wäre es der Verursacher allen Übels. Das Papier fand seinen Weg in den Mülleimer unter dem Waschbecken und ihre Finger klammerten sich mit einem eisernen Griff um den Rand ebendieses. Sie beugte sich vor, so dass ihre Nasenspitze fast gegen das Glas stieß und ihr Blick bohrte sich in den ihres Spiegelbildes. _Reiß…dich…zusammen!_ _Reiß…dich…zusammen! Reiß…dich… _Sie formulierte es in ihrem Kopf wie ein Mantra immer und immer wieder, bis das verräterische Brennen in ihren Augen nachließ und sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Ein letztes Mal atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie die Tür der Toilette öffnete und in die zweite Klasse zurückkehrte. Sie fühlte sich besser. Fast normal, als hätte sie nie diesen Traum gehabt.

In einem kleinen Teil ihrer Gedanken blieb der Vorfall jedoch gespeichert. Ein dunkler, fast vergessener Teil ihrer Erinnerungen hieß das Geschehen willkommen, wie ein karger, ausgedörrter Steppenboden den ersten Regentropfen des Monsuns. Ein Schatten in ihrem Kopf, der niemals vergessen würde und mit einer Seelenruhe auf den Tag wartete, an dem alle Dämme und Barrieren brächen…

Gerade als sich Reikja Ashby unter den kritischen Blicken zweier Stewardessen wieder in ihren Sitz sinken ließ, trat Martin Beck, gefolgt von Gunvald Larsson, durch die Tür des Autopsieraumes.

Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln wurde noch ein wenig stärker und er widerstand der Versuchung, sich die kribbelnde Nase zu reiben.

Vier der insgesamt sechs stählernen Seziertische, die mit den Längsseiten parallel zueinander aufgereiht standen, waren besetzt. Die zwei in der Mitte waren mit weißen Laken bedeckt unter denen sich deutlich die Umrisse zweier kleiner Körper abzeichneten. Beide viel zu klein für die großen Stahltische und eigentlich nicht für sie bestimmt… Die Körper, des Mannes und der Frau, die auf den vorderen beiden Stahltischen lagen, waren je bis über die Brust mit einem weißen Laken bedeckt.

Vier weitere Menschen, die einen ungewollten Zwischenstopp bei Oljelund dem Rechtsmediziner einlegten, auf der Durchreise zu ihrer letzten Ruhestätte und zwei davon nicht einmal erwachsen…

Martin musste an das Familienbild denken, das oben auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Einen härteren Kontrast zu den braun gebrannten, lebendigen Körpern hätte es nicht geben können

und von neuem wurde er daran erinnert, dass es für diese Familie keine Ausflüge an den Strand mehr geben würde. Keines der Kinder würde je wieder Sandburgen bauen oder sich Hals über Kopf in die kalten Fluten stürzen….

Der Kommissar schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um sich von diesen Gedanken zu befreien. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn er und sein Team diesen Fall lösen wollten und so nährte er sich Oljelund, dessen Nasenspitze kaum zehn Zentimeter von der Schläfe des ersten Körpers entfernt war. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er etwas, das aussah wie ein zu groß geratener Q-Tip mit dem er an dem ausgefransten Rand einer runden Wunde entlang strich. Oljelund selbst hätte diesen Vergleich zweifelsohne vehement abgelehnt und ihm irgendeinen Fachbegriff um die Ohren gehauen, hätte Martin seine Vermutung laut geäußert, was dieser jedoch wohl weißlich vermied.

„Hallo Oljelund. Du hast was herausgefunden?", fragte er deshalb und blickte auf den grauen Haarschopf des Rechtsmediziners.

„Hätte ich dich sonst angerufen?", kam es ungehalten zurück ohne dass der Mann von seinem Tun abließ oder den freundlichen Gruß des Kommissars erwiderte. Er schien in einer außerordentlich schlechten Stimmung zu sein und Martin überlegte schon ob er ihn danach fragen oder ob er es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen sollte, als Gunvald ihm die Entscheidung abnahm. „Nicht genug Schlaf gehabt, Oljelund?"

Der ältere Mann schnaubte verächtlich und schickte dem Beamten einen kühlen Blick zu.

Er sicherte den Abstrich in einem runden Plastikbehälter, stellte diesen zu anderen, bereits sichergestellten Materialien und kehrte an seinen Platz am Seziertisch zurück, den er zuvor verlassen hatte. Es wirkte auf Martin fast so, als sei es eine Barriere zwischen ihm und den beiden Beamten und für kurze Zeit glaubte er, dass es sich genau darum handelte. Ein Schutz, in einer merkwürdig verqueren Art, vor einer grausamen Realität, obwohl die Barriere genau aus dieser Realität bestand. Die Realität lag vor ihm, sie war sein Beruf, aber wer verstand schon Rechtsmediziner und vor allem Oljelund? Martin versuchte erst gar nicht, die Verhaltensweisen dieses komplexen Menschen zu durchschauen. Oberflächlich gesehen wirkte er normal, kühl und distanziert, wie jeder, den er in seinen langen Dienstjahren kennen gelernt hatte und der mit Leichen arbeitete. Unter dieser Professionalität verbarg sich jedoch mehr und Martin war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, aus was dieses _mehr_ bestand.

Ganz selten nur bekam er einen kurzen Augenblick lang den anderen Oljelund zu sehen, den Menschen, dem die Schicksale der kalten Körper nahe gingen und der Barrieren brauchte, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

„Die beiden Kinder", der Mediziner deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf die zwei Stahltische, die hinter ihm standen. „…wurden beide mit einem gezielten Schuss in den Kopf getötet. Nach ersten Untersuchungen gibt es keinerlei Anzeichen auf Missbrauch oder Misshandlung jeglicher Art."

Auch wenn die Aussage Oljelunds, so grausam sie auch war, positiver ausfiel, als Martin befürchtet hatte, war da dennoch ein bitterer Beigeschmack. Sicher, ein gut gesetzter Kopfschuss – und um nichts anderes handelte es sich hier – war gnädiger, als langwieriges Leiden. _Keinerlei Misshandlung_ deutete aber gleichzeitig auch auf liebende Eltern hin. Eltern, die ihren Kindern verzeihen konnten und ihnen im schlimmsten Fall zwei Wochen Hausarrest aufbrummten. Wäre es nicht vielleicht ein wenig erträglicher gewesen, wenn man wusste, dass die Kinder ein hartes Leben gehabt hatten? Dass sie geschlagen und misshandelt worden waren oder ihnen vielleicht sogar noch schlimmeres widerfahren war? Wäre die Tatsache ihres Todes nicht leichter zu ertragen gewesen, da ihnen jetzt nichts dergleichen mehr geschehen konnte? Ein gut gesetzter Schuss….ein schnelles Ende…wenigstens für sie…

Martin wusste, dass seine Gedankengänge brutal, vielleicht sogar pervers waren und normale Bürger, die nichts mit seinem Beruf zu tun hatten, hätten es auch nicht verstanden und ihn für einen kranken Irren gehalten… _Er_ jedoch stand an den Stahltischen, _er_ sah die Körper und blickte jedes Mal tief in die menschlichen Abgründe, tiefer als ihm lieb war…

„Können wir sie sehen?" Durchbrach die Stimme Gunvalds seine Gedankenwelt und rettete ihn davor, noch tiefer in ihren dunklen Strudel hinab gesogen zu werden. Sein Kollege klang gepresst, als müsse er sich zwingen zu sprechen und in seinen Augen sah Martin das, was seine Körperhaltung und Mimik nicht verrieten.

Betroffenheit.

„Kein Vertrauen mehr in mein Urteilsvermögen?", fragte der Rechtsmediziner und warf dem Polizisten einen fast schon vorwurfsvollen Blick, über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg, zu. Bevor Martin die Situation jedoch abschwächen konnte, zuckte Oljelund mit den Achseln. „Ich wollt's euch eigentlich ersparen, aber wenn ihr unbedingt darauf besteht…"

Martin verzichtete darauf Oljelund darauf hinzuweisen, dass es Gunvald war, der danach gefragt hatte und während der Rechtsmediziner sich zu dem Stahltisch hinter ihm drehte, schickte Martin seinem Kollegen einen warnenden Blick, den dieser nur mit einem gereizten, „was?", beantwortete. Der Kommissar bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste ruhig zu bleiben und ging zu dem dritten der vier besetzten Stahltische.

Ohne auf die Beamten zu achten hatte Oljelund das weiße Laken bereits soweit zurück gezogen, dass der Kopf des Kindes freigelegt worden war.

Bei dem Anblick der Leiche sog Martin die Ethanolhaltige Luft scharf ein. Natürlich war es nicht die erste Leiche eines Kindes die er gesehen hatte und auch nicht die am schlimmsten entstellte. Wenn er an das neunjährige Mädchen vor einem halben Jahre dachte, dessen psychisch gestörte Mutter es mit Benzin übergossen und angezündet hatte, war dies hier in der Schreckensskala kaum der Rede wert. Was seinen Zorn auf den Mörder dieses Jungen und dessen Familie jedoch nicht im Geringsten milderte.

Der zwölfjährige Junge hätte schlafen können, wäre da nicht die unnatürliche Blässe gewesen und natürlich das Loch... In dem Gesicht eines Erwachsenen wirkte diese Art von Verletzung meist klein und relativ unscheinbar. Ein kleines, blutverkrustetes Loch zwischen den Augen, das war meist alles, ein recht harmloser Anblick, sofern man nicht die Austrittswunde und den meist zerschmetterten Hinterkopf sah. Aber bei einem Kind…

„Die Mündung der Waffe wurde aufgesetzt, was die Schmauchspuren am Rand der Wunde belegen." Hier beschrieb Oljelund mit dem kleinen Finger der rechten Hand einen Kreis in der Luft, direkt über den leicht schwärzlichen Verfärbungen der Haut.

„Hier, seht ihr die Spuren?" Beide Beamten nickten und Oljelund fuhr fort: „Bei dem Mädchen ist es das Gleiche. Die beiden Kinder wurden zuerst getötet. Der Tod trat wohl in den frühen Morgenstunden ein…" Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der an Bedauern grenzte, zog er auch das Laken der zweiten, etwas größeren Leiche zurück. Wen er jedoch bedauerte, die Kinder, die er den neugierigen Augen der Ermittler präsentierte oder die Ermittler, die ein weiteres Mal ungebetenen Besuch in ihren Träumen bekommen würden, blieb unklar.

„_Danach_", hier kehrte er, gefolgt von Beck und Larsson, zum ersten Seziertisch zurück. „…kamen die Erwachsenen dran. Mit ihnen hat sich der Mörder Zeit gelassen. Hände und Füße von beiden waren gefesselt, die Spuren sind deutlich sichtbar. Beim Mann haben wir Kabelbinder sicherstellen können. Die Frau hat nur die Male." Das weiße Laken, das noch kurz zuvor bis über die Brust des Mannes gezogen war, fand seinen Platz an dessen Füßen, so dass Oljelund seine Erklärungen anhand von Belegen deutlich machen konnte. „Hier seht ihr die Handgelenke und die Stellen an denen sich die Kabelbinder in die Haut geschnitten haben. Normale Wunden, aber nicht tödlich." Er wies auf die Stellen und machte dann eine Handbewegung, die auch das Gesicht mit einfasste. „Genauso wie die Brandwunden im Gesicht des Mannes. Sie stammen höchstwahrscheinlich von einer Zigarette."

„Es wurde keine sichergestellt. Könnte es vielleicht auch ein kleines Stück Kohle gewesen sein?", fragte Gunvald und sah dem Mediziner interessiert über die Schulter.

„In Form einer Zigarettenspitze?" Oljelund schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe genug dieser Male gesehen. Es sind Brandwunden von einer oder mehreren Zigaretten.

Die Wunden auf dem Oberkörper des Mannes sind voraussichtlich durch einen scharfen Gegenstand erfolgt. Wahrscheinlich ein Messer, aber genaueres kann ich noch nicht sagen. Sie führten auch nicht zum Tod. Die Todesursache war, ein absoluter Nahschuss. Seht ihr den Abstreifring? Wie bei den Kindern, aus nächster Nähe.

Aber, was ich _dir_ eigentlich zeigen wollte, Martin…" Der Rechtsmediziner wandte sich an den Kommissar und bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. „Ich habe das hier nur durch Zufall entdeckt…" Begann er und hob den rechten Arm des Leichnams an. „Sieh dir den Bereich unterhalb der Achsel an. Ich konnte mir bis jetzt noch keinen Reim darauf machen. Fotografiert ist es bereits und wird, wenn ich mit der Frau fertig bin, entwickelt. Hast du eine Idee was das sein könnte?"

Erst fragte sich der Kommissar, was genau der Mediziner meinte, als er nichts sah, das in irgendeiner Weise unnatürlich anmutete….bis er in die Knie ging und sich schließlich in Augenhöhe mit dem Achselbereich des Opfers befand. Tatsächlich konnte er jetzt, unterhalb der Achsel, eine kleine Wunde erkennen. Kaum größer als die Spitze seines eigenen Daumens. Er runzelte die Stirn und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen um die gerötete und wunde Stelle besser erkennen zu können, doch auch so schien sie nicht mehr als das zu sein. Eine harmlose Verbrennung, vielleicht beim Hantieren mit einer Zigarette zugezogen. Vielleicht hatte der Mörder auch erst einmal ausprobieren wollen, wie er die Zigarette anzusetzen hatte…

Die Wunde gewann unvermittelt an Ausmaß und Größe, als ihm eine Lupe vor die Nase gehalten wurde.

„Nimm das." Hörte er Oljelunds Stimme und er nahm die Lupe aus der Gummibehandschuhten Hand des Rechtsmediziners. „Ich habe es auch erst für einen einfachen Kratzer gehalten…"

„Danke." Der Kommissar brachte jetzt ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und das Objekt seines Interesses und zog ungläubig die Brauen hoch. Nur schwer konnte er seine Aufregung unterdrücken, die an diesem Ort fehl am Platz schien. „Ein Foto hattest du schon gemacht, sagtest du?" „Ja." „Ich will Abzüge davon, möglichst groß." „Kein Problem."

Die Wunde hatte sich als eine eingebrannte, fast kreisförmige Linie entpuppt, deren offene Seite nach unten wies. In ihrer Mitte befand sich ein Punkt. Ein Hinweis auf den Täter, da war er sich sicher. Augenblicklich fiel Martin der Kamin ein und die glimmenden Überreste eines Feuers.

Als er an diesem Morgen am Tatort gewesen war, hatte er den Kamin zwar wahrgenommen, ihm aber keine größere Bedeutung zugeschrieben. Es kam oft vor, dass Kaminfeuer nicht richtig gelöscht wurden, weil die Leute leichtsinnigerweise glaubten, es könne nichts passieren. Das gesamte Haus hätte abbrennen und den Tatort somit vernichten können. Ein Glück, dass die Fenster geschlossen waren… Manchmal reichte sogar noch weniger als ein Windstoß aus, um Glut aus einem Kamin zu befördern. _Haben es der oder die Täter vielleicht darauf angelegt? Haben sie darauf spekuliert, dass das Haus in Brand gesetzt würde und somit ihre Taten unkenntlich gemacht würden? _

Eine Idee kristallisierte sich plötzlich aus all den anderen heraus. Was, wenn der Täter, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass es sich nur um _eine_ Person handelte, geblieben war? Wenn er das Feuer angezündet hatte, nachdem er die Familie tötete?

_Er entzündet ein kleines Feuer nur für sich, und brennt ein Zeichen in die Haut des Vaters, dort, wo sie vielleicht übersehen werden könnte…_

_Aber wieso? Wieso hat er sich soviel Zeit gelassen? Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden ist doch viel zu groß… _

Martin konnte sich noch keinen Reim auf das Verhalten des Täters machen.

Wie skrupellos musste ein Mensch sein, um sich nach einem Familienmord so viel Zeit zu nehmen?

„Der Mörder hat sich Zeit gelassen…", sprach er schließlich seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es nur einer war?"

„Ein Gefühl…und er spricht mit uns. Was immer das ist, es ist nicht zufällig dahin gekommen. Der Täter legt es darauf an…" Murmelte er, eher an sich selbst gewandt, als an Gunvald, der ihm trotzdem antwortete: „Dann will er nur mit den Besten spielen…"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Das Zeichen kann man nur nach gründlicher Unersuchung entdecken. Wäre Oljelund nicht so akribisch vorgegangen, hätten wir es nicht entdeckt…"

„Zufall", schwächte Oljelund das unterschwellige Lob kühl ab, als wäre es ihm unangenehm.

„Andere hätten es vielleicht übersehen", befürwortete Martin seinen Kollegen und sah zu Oljelund. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, um was es sich handelt?"

„Nicht die geringste."

„Das Flugzeug!", fiel Martin plötzlich, nach einem eher zufälligen Blick auf die Uhr, siedendheiß ein, was ihm einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des Rechtsmediziners eintrug.

„Was für ein Flugzeug?"

„Nicht du… _Gunvald_, du musst los."

„Mach ich noch." Antwortete dieser abweisend und betrachtete nachdenklich das Zeichen.

„Nein, das wirst du _jetzt_ tun und nimm das Schild mit!"

„Kann der Typ sich nicht ein Taxi nehmen? Er ist doch Erwachsen, oder seh' ich das falsch?!"

„_Sie",_ korrigierte sein Vorgesetzter ihn recht kühl. „Kann sich auf unsere Gastfreundschaft verlassen – und sollte ich etwas anderes hören, Gunvald…." „Moment. _Sie_?", unterbrach der Polizist seinen Vorgesetzten überrascht. Beck nickte. „Reikja Ashby, Gunvald! Peter Crawford wurde durch sie ersetzt, hast du nicht zugehört?!"

Der Angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich. „Ob Tussi oder Kerl. Macht doch keinen Unterschied!"

…und das tat es doch, da war sich Beck sicher. Nicht, dass es ihr den Einstieg leichter machen würde, im Gegenteil. Aber Gunvald hatte dieses kleine Detail übersehen und es hatte ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht und für diesen kleinen Unsicherheitsfaktor war Martin dankbar. Sein Kollege würde sich neu orientieren müssen und vielleicht brachte ihn seine Neugier dazu wenigstens am Anfang höflich zu sein…

„Das Flugzeug landet um zwei, hast du gesagt. Also beeil dich!"

Gunvald verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas, was seinen Vorgesetzten dezent an einen Fluch erinnerte. Dann zückte er sein Handy, machte ungeniert ein Foto von dem in die Haut geritzten Zeichen und verschwand, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus der Pathologie.

Martin konnte sich nicht verkneifen ihm hinterher zurufen:„…und vergiss das Schild nicht!"

Er wand sich wieder dem Toten zu.

„Übrigens Martin… Das Blut das überall am Tatort war…" Oljelund schob seine Brille auf seinem Nasenrücken zu Recht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das _nur_ von der Familie stammt…."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich habe noch nicht alle Leichen gründlich untersucht aber du hast sie gesehen. Hätten sie so viel Blut verloren, wie am Tatort zu sehen war, dürften sie kaum noch einen Tropfen in sich haben…"

Der Flughafen Stockholm – Arlanda war ein moderner Flughafen, mit viel Glas, welches die Größe des Gebäudes noch unterstrich und natürlich für mehr Helligkeit sorgte.

So neumodisch der Flughafen auch war, seine Sitzmöglichkeiten waren so unbequem, wie auf jedem anderen Flughafen, auf dem Gunvald bis jetzt gewesen war. Selbst wenn die sich an einer Hand abzählen ließen.

Er hatte die Strecke von Stockholm bis nach Arlanda in einer rekordverdächtigen halben Stunde zurückgelegt, was ohne Blaulicht zugegebenermaßen nicht möglich gewesen wäre.

Indirekt konnte man sogar sagen, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen Notfall handelte, wobei man, der Richtigkeit halber, eher von _gehandelt hatte_ sprechen müsste. Denn wer auch immer die Ankunftszeit des Flugzeuges herausgesucht hatte, hatte sich gehörig in der Zeit vertan. Der Flieger sollte nämlich nicht um zwei Uhr sondern eine halbe Stunde später landen! Er hatte also noch eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit, herumzugammeln, während in Stockholm ein Verrückter sein Unwesen trieb.

_Toll_….

Er ließ seinen Blick über den Wartebereich des Flughafens gleiten und musste zugeben, dass er, trotz seines Dilemmas, noch den besten Platz von allen erwischt hatte.

Saß er doch an einem der kleinen, runden Tische auf der erhöhten Ebene des Flughafens Arlanda. Einer Art modernem Hochstand der breit genug war um elf Stühlen mitsamt Tischchen und einer Bank platz zu bieten. Von hier aus hatte man nicht nur eine bemerkenswerte Aussicht auf das Rollfeld und die landenden und abhebenden Flugzeuge, sondern konnte auch ungeniert seine Mitmenschen beobachten. Zum Glück war keiner von _denen_ auf die gleiche Idee gekommen…

Auf der frisch polierten Tischplatte vor ihm dampfte ein Kaffee in einer kleinen Porzellantasse gemächlich vor sich hin.

Er nahm einen Schluck von der schwarzen Flüssigkeit, die die auf Dauerlächeln eingestellte Verkäuferin am Flughafencafé Kaffee nannte und die sogleich bitter seine Kehle hinab rann. Er hatte nichts gegen schwarzen Kaffee, im Gegenteil, doch dieses Gesöff war einfach nur Ekel erregend… Eine zusammengebraute Pansche, für die man auch noch bezahlen musste. Das grenzte an Körperverletzung! Seine Laune sank noch um einige Grade und nahm, als sich seine Gedanken ungebeten wieder auf den Grund seines hier seins richteten, eisige Temperaturen an.

Wie hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen können? Sie jagten einen Mörder und er spielte die Nanny für eine tumbe Engländerin… Er war ein guter Polizist, einer der besten und ihm wollte es nicht in den Sinn, warum gerade _er_ Chauffeur spielen durfte. Dafür hatten sie auf dem Revier wahrlich genug Personen, die dafür sogar noch überqualifiziert waren…

Aber seine Chefin hatte schon zu Anfang, als noch die Rede von einem _er_ gewesen war, darauf bestanden, dass er ihn abholte… Vielleicht war das die Strafe für seine offen gezeigte Abneigung gegenüber dem gesamten Austausch und jetzt saß er hier und langweilte sich zu Tode… Wenn er den Vollidioten erwischte, der die falsche Landezeit herausgesucht hatte…. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, ein recht teures Modell von schlichter Eleganz, welches wie angegossen an seinem Handgelenk saß. Zehn nach zwei… _Immer noch_… Ging die Zeit denn gar nicht vorbei?

Im Moment fühlte er sich, wie ein Sträfling. Ein Gefangener in einem unsichtbaren Käfig. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und zurück nach Stockholm gefahren, was ihm jedoch zweifelsohne eine Rüge von Oberg eintragen würde. Gut, mit einer Rüge konnte er leben. Sollte sie aber auf die Idee kommen ihn von dem Fall abzuziehen… Auch wenn das abwegig klang… Bei Oberg wusste man nie…

_Eine Engländerin… _

Er musste zugeben, dass es eine Überraschung gewesen war, als Martin ihn berichtigt hatte.

Er hätte Stein auf Bein geschworen, dass es sich bei dem Kollegen aus England um einen _er_ handelte. War davon nicht mal die Rede gewesen? Mr. Sowieso…blablabla… Hatte Martin nicht so etwas wie Crawford gesagt…?

Gunvald musste zugeben, dass er den Ausführungen seiner Chefin damals nicht gänzlich zugehört hatte…. Mit einem Ohr…naja…eher mit einem halben. Aber was tat das schon zur Sache? Als das Wort Austausch gefallen war, hatte er gedanklich abgeschaltet.

Austausch…so ein Stuss! Das war etwas für Studenten und popelige Gymnasiasten, die ihre Sprachkenntnisse erweitern wollten. Was sollte so etwas bei der Polizei?

_Um eine bessere internationale Zusammenarbeit und ein besseres Verständnis für andere Arbeitsmethoden zu gewinnen_… So in etwa hatte es seine Chefin ausgedrückt.

Was für ein Schwachsinn! Was hatten die Briten überhaupt zu bieten?

Ihm wurde sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen und wer konnte Oskar schon ersetzen? Oskar, der Unsichere, der Alles – Aufschreiber, der Stotterer… Gunvald wusste, dass er es manchmal übertrieb, aber es machte ihm einfach zu viel Spaß den jüngeren Mann aus dem Konzept zu bringen und es war noch dazu so einfach!

_Wer kann mir das ersetzen…?_ Dachte er. _Garantiert kein schwachmatischer Brite!_

Obwohl… Er musste zugeben dass er, zumindest ein bisschen, neugierig war. Wenn da nicht dieses verdammte Pappschild wäre…

Angewidert sah er auf besagtes Schild hinab, welches an seinem Stuhl lehnte.

Wer war er denn, mit solch einem Schild herumzulaufen, wie der letzte Vollidiot? Im Büro hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es einfach zu vergessen, sich dann jedoch dagegen entschieden. Martin würde ihm wahrscheinlich die Meinung sagen, wenn er es herausfände, was Gunvald normalerweise nicht sehr interessiert hätte, wenn da nicht die Neue wäre… Sein Vorgesetzter würde es zweifellos dann tun, wenn diese Ashby dabei war und allein der Gedanke daran schmeckte ihm ganz und gar nicht. So wie es im Moment aussah, musste er wohl oder übel die Blamage ertragen.

Um sich von seinem drohenden Schicksal abzulenken, holte er sein Handy hervor, klappte es auf und betrachtete, nachdem er die Bilderdatei aufgerufen hatte, das Zeichen, welches ihnen der Mörder hinterlassen hatte. Was hatte es nur mit diesem verdammten Ding auf sich? War es eine Zahl? Ein Buchstabe oder ein Symbol, das nur für den Mörder selbst Sinn machte? So etwas wie sein kommendes Markenzeichen?

Angestrengt starrte er auf die eingebrannten Linien in der bleichen Haut, als würden sie ihm eine Antwort auf seine Fragen geben. Irgendetwas musste es doch geben, aus dem man noch mehr lesen konnte. Aber wie er es auch drehte und wendete… Für ihn blieb es ein Halbkreis mit einem Punkt in der Mitte.

_Ein Branding, wie bei einer beschissenen Kuh! _

Für ihn war klar, dass es sich bei dem Täter um einen Psychopaten handeln musste und Gunvald hoffte inständig, dass die Kriminaltechniker schon etwas gefunden hatten, was ihnen bei der Suche nach dem Täter weiterhelfen würde. Etwas dass – zusammen mit dem

Zeichen – mehr Sinn ergeben und sie auf eine Fährte führen konnte. Denn er bezweifelte, dass es bei _einer_ toten Familie bleiben würde. Er hatte es im Gefühl, wie Martin, der von nur _einem_ Täter ausging.

_Weitere Morde…_ Der bloße Gedanke daran schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Der Tatort heute Morgen hatte ihm wieder einmal vor Augen geführt, warum er Polizist geworden war. Auch wenn er als naiver Teen geglaubt hatte, so etwas verhindern zu können. Die Realität sah natürlich anders aus. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie noch einen, vielleicht zwei solcher Tatorte sehen, bevor der Täter sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel saß oder sich – wenn es nach Gunvald gegangen wäre – die Radieschen von unten ansah.

Von Erfolg konnte aber selbst dann keine Rede sein. Das hatte er gleich zu Anfang seiner Ausbildung gelernt. Ein wirklicher Sieg konnte nie errungen werden, egal wie sehr man sich anstrengte, die Schatten, die die Toten über den Erfolg warfen, blieben. Auch wenn der Verursacher allen Übels hinter Gittern saß.

Machte der Täter jedoch _keinen_ Fehler, würde es länger dauern und mehr Opfer fordern. Mehr Familien und mehr Kinder, wenn der Täter sich nicht wie durch ein Wunder, nur noch auf Erwachsene konzentrierte. Aber da Gunvald nicht daran glaubte, dass sich Gewaltverbrecher, egal was sie begangen hatten, _je_ änderten, war dies reines Wunschdenken seinerseits.

Als er an die kleinen Körper auf dem Holzfußboden dachte, graute ihm vor dem nächsten Tatort, obwohl er es sich natürlich nicht anmerken ließ. Er hatte es immer verstanden seine Gefühle vor anderen zu verbergen und es war ihm mehr als einmal zu Gute gekommen. Vor allem jetzt musste er einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Der Druck der Öffentlichkeit würde wieder auf ihnen lasten, wenn die Presseleute erst einmal begannen ihre Geschichten zu veröffentlichen und da, neben der Aufklärung auch die Ehre des Reviers auf dem Spiel stand, würde Oberg sie Nachtschichten schieben lassen. Nicht nur um seinetwillen hoffte er deshalb darauf, dass die Kollegin aus England was auf dem Kasten hatte und einen starken Magen, wenn er schon mal dabei war.

Sein Grübeln wurde durch die Ansage der Landung des Flugzeugs unterbrochen, auf Grund dessen er hier saß. Mit einem gemurmelten Fluch erhob er sich und verließ, das Schild an sich nehmend und den Rest seines Kaffees ignorierend, die Hochebene in Richtung des dritten Terminals. Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten, bis er dort angekommen war und das Schild in seiner Hand erschien ihm plötzlich Tonnenschwer. Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung es zu heben.

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Wozu gibt's denn Streifenpolizisten?_

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen hinweg gleiten, die nach und nach aus dem Sicherheitsbereich strömte und hoffte auf ein baldiges Ende dieser Demütigung.

Während Gunvlad Larsson seine Chefin zum wohl tausendsten Male im Stillen verfluchte, wartete Reikja neben Carol und Rhyan am Fließband auf ihren Koffer. Nach einer, wie es ihr vorkam halben Ewigkeit sichtete sie endlich ihr Gepäckstück und nahm es erleichtert in Empfang. Innerlich hatte sie sich schon darauf vorbereitet, ohne Wechselsachen nach Stockholm fahren zu müssen, weil ihr Koffer auf dem Weg nach Timbuktu war…

Nachdem sie auch die Sicherheitskontrollen hinter sich gelassen hatten, bei denen die englische Ermittlerin sich erst einmal hatte ausweisen müssen um die Waffe in ihrem Gepäck zu rechtfertigen, war es an der Zeit sich zu verabschieden.

„Also, da wären wir…"

Reikja nickte und sah von Rhyan zu Carol, die sie ein wenig betreten anlächelte. Ihre Mitreisenden schienen beide nicht recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten und so zückte sie ihr Handy. „Ich brauche noch eure Nummern…"

„Kriegst du, ich muss nur kurz…", begann die Psychologin und kramte auch schon in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Mobiltelefon. „Immer diese Leute, die ihre Nummern nicht auswendig wissen…", tadelte Rhyan und nannte Reikja seine Telefonnummer, die diese in ihrem Handy einspeicherte. Carols folgte direkt im Anschluss und während die Nummern ausgetauscht wurden, konnte sich Reikja nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr jemals so etwas passiert war. Sie hatte Menschen gefunden, mit denen sie sich gut verstand, auf einem Flug, den sie nicht hatte antreten wollen… Aber vielleicht war es manchmal einfach so. Vielleicht hatte man manchmal einfach etwas mehr Glück und fand Freunde, ohne nach ihnen gesucht zu haben. Sie würde mit beiden, Rhyan und Carol, in Kontakt bleiben, das wusste sie. Zumindest so lange es ging.

„…und du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht mit uns fahren willst?", hakte Carol, wohl zum hundertsten Mal in den letzten fünfzehn Minuten nach und Reikja schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. „Ich würd's ja gern, werd' aber hier von einem schwedischen Kollegen abgeholt …" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte Carol kurz aber herzlich. „Außerdem habe ich ja noch eure Handynummern, dass wir uns mal treffen können, abends…", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, ehe sie sich Rhyan zu wandte und auch ihn zum Abschied umarmte. „Denk dran, wenn du dich nicht meldest, tu ich's!", drohte er gespielt und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Mich wirst du nicht los!" „Keine Sorge", gab Reikja lachend zurück. „Ich freu mich auf ein Treffen mit euch beiden!" Sie entfernte sich ein Stück von Rhyan und schulterte ihren Rucksack. „Macht's gut ihr zwei!" „Du auch und zeig den bösen Buben aus welchem Holz englische Polizisten geschnitzt sind!" Es schien, als wollte Carol sich umdrehen und Rhyan folgen, der schon langsam vorgegangen war, doch sie hielt noch einmal inne.

„Ich glaube dein neuer Arbeitsplatz wird gar nicht so schlecht…", begann sie mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln. „Wenn alle deine Kollegen _so_ gut aussehen…" Sie machte eine kreisende Handbewegung in der Luft, als wolle sie mit dieser weitere Worte unterstreichen, die jedoch nicht kamen. Stattdessen griff sie nach ihrem Koffer, umarmte Reikja noch einmal und folgte Rhyan. Die Ermittlerin sah ihr mit hochgezogenen Brauen nach, als zweifle sie an dem Verstand der Psychologin. _Woher zum Teufel will sie das wissen?_, fragte sie sich kopfschüttelnd und zog ihren Koffer etwas näher an sich heran. _Ist sie Hellseherin? _Sie zog ein Zopfgummi aus der Tasche ihrer Jeans und band ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Dann sah sie sich in der großen Empfangshalle des Flughafens um und bekam ihre Antwort kaum Sekunden später.

Ein Mann stand, einige Meter von ihr entfernt, mit einem Schild in der Hand, auf dessen weißen Grund in schwarzen Blockbuchstaben ihr Name stand.

Der Zweifel, ob es sich bei dem Mann tatsächlich um einen Polizisten handelte blieb, auch als sie sich ihm, ihren Koffer hinter sich herziehend, langsam näherte. Seine Kleidung war einfach zu…extravagant. Diesen Mann hätte sie eher in einer Bank erwartet oder in irgendeiner Firma als Leitenden Angestellten. Im Gegensatz zu ihr wirkte er wie ein herausgeputzter Gockel und sie fühlte sich augenblicklich schäbig, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie weder müffelte, noch in irgendeiner Art schlampig wirkte. Ihr Kleidungsstil war schon immer sportiv gewesen…und was war an Jeans und ‚Doc Martens' so falsch? Beides hielt eine Ewigkeit und war belastbar, genau das was sie brauchte! …aber warum dachte sie so einen Mist bei ihm und nicht bei Rhyan?? Letzterer war sogar noch ein wenig eleganter gekleidet gewesen, was er sich bei seinem Beruf natürlich auch leisten konnte. Also, warum hatte es ihr bei ihm nichts ausgemacht, außer dass sie ihn für einen Schnösel gehalten hatte?

Vielleicht hing es mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass ihr Kollege ein einfacher Polizist war. Denn Anzug, sah verdammt teuer aus. Er musste ein Vermögen dafür ausgegeben haben und die Chance ihn zu ruinieren, war verdammt hoch…

…_oder du bist einfach nur müde, das ist alles… _Meldete sich ihre innere Stimme jäh zu Wort.

_Von einem drei Stunden Trip? Never! _Gab Reikja in Gedanken zurück und ehe ihr Unterbewusstsein sie an ihren Traum erinnern konnte, ging sie energisch auf ihren schwedischen Kollegen zu. Bevor sie den Beamten jedoch begrüßen konnte, hatte dieser sie schon entdeckt und direkt in ihrer Muttersprache angesprochen:

„Miss Reikja Ashby, I suppose (2)?", fragte er selbstbewusst in einem, was sie bis jetzt beurteilen konnte, einwandfreiem Englisch. „Yes." Antwortete diese und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand.

Er hatte einen festen Händedruck, was sie augenblicklich ihre vorherige, harsche Kritik

abschwächen ließ. Vielleicht lag doch mehr hinter der geschniegelten Fassade… Bei ihr hatte er zumindest schon mal einen Pluspunkt, denn sie hasste nichts mehr, als einen, wie sie es nannte ‚Wischi-waschi-Händedruck'!

„Gunvald Larsson. Nice to meet you (3). "

„Very nice, indeed (4), " antwortete sie ihm Augenzwinkernd, nicht nur auf seine Frage, sondern auch auf ihre eigene Entdeckung zuvor bezogen und wollte gerade in seiner Sprache fortfahren, als er auch schon begann, sie im Namen des Reviers willkommen zu heißen.

Erst glaubte sie, er versuche sich ihr gegenüber durch seine Sprachkenntnisse wichtig zu machen, doch etwas an seiner Haltung und dem fast schon gelangweilten Ton seiner Stimme ließen sie diese Vermutung schnell verwerfen. Es schien für ihn das natürlichste der Welt zu sein, Englisch zu sprechen. Die monotone Tonlage, die sie normalerweise als Beleidigung empfunden hätte, nahm sie jetzt als Beweis, ohne sich an seinem rüden Verhalten zu stören und wenn sie es tat…dann….nur ein wenig….

Während er die, wahrscheinlich auswendig gelernte Begrüßung, herunterratterte, versuchte sie ihn hin und wieder höflich zu unterbrechen um ihm verständlich zu machen, dass sie seiner Sprache mächtig war. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, indem sie letztendlich keinen Sinn mehr sah. Anscheinend hatte Tanner es nicht für nötig gehalten dieses kleine Detail zu erwähnen und Reikja würde sich kein Bein ausreißen, um diesen Fehler richtig zu stellen. Wenn ihre zukünftigen Kollegen im Allgemeinen davon ausgingen, dass sie Schwedisch nicht konnte, auch gut. Vielleicht verschaffte es ihr ein paar Vorteile. Zumindest würde es ihr am Anfang die Möglichkeit geben hinter die Fassaden ihrer Kollegen zu schauen, denn sie würden das tun, was jeder normale Mensch tun würde, der einen Kollegen aus einem anderen Land bekommt. Sie würden in ihrer Muttersprache über sie reden, wenn sie anwesend war, ob Gutes oder Schlechtes sei einmal dahin gestellt. Aber sie würden es tun, sich unbeobachtet fühlend, und sie selbst bräuchte nur ein wenig ihre Ohren zu spitzen… Ein Vorteil ohne gleichen… Also fügte sie sich erst einmal und überließ alles was da kommen mochte dem Zufall…

„Der Wagen steht in der Tiefgarage", erklärte der Mann mit Namen Gunvald Larsson, als er mit seiner Begrüßungsrede fertig war und ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Nicht zum ersten Mal war sie froh, einen Rollkoffer mitgenommen zu haben. Mit einem normalen Koffer zum Tragen hätte sie den langen Schritten ihres Kollegen nicht folgen können. Ein Riese von Mann, wie sie jetzt feststellte. Hatte sie vorher nur seine geschniegelte Fassade wahrgenommen, so wurde sie jetzt seiner enormen Größe gewahr. Zumindest im direkten Vergleich zu ihr, erschien er wie Rübezahl und Reikja wurde wieder an ihr größtes Handicap erinnert, das ihr schon manches Mal einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte. Obwohl es natürlich auch Vorteile gab...

Manchmal.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einen der Aufzüge erreicht hatten, der sie in die Tiefgarage bringen würde.

„Waren Sie schon mal in Schweden?" Rang sich Gunvald schließlich zu einer reinen Höflichkeitsfrage durch, darauf hoffend, dass die Frau neben ihm nicht zu der Sorte gehörte, die einem regelrecht das Ohr abkaute.

Reikja zögerte.

„In einem anderen Leben", gab sie schließlich wage zur Antwort und erntete eine hochgezogene Braue seinerseits. Sie wusste ganz genau, was in seinem Kopf vorging und konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Den Stempel „Verrückte Esoterik Tante" hatte sie sich soeben selbst aufgedrückt. Prost Mahlzeit!

„Sind Sie etwa ein Religionsfuzzi?", fragte er rüde, als wäre es ein Verbrechen.

„Nein, ich meinte damit eigentlich _meine Freizeit_." Berichtigte sie, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Lange keinen Urlaub mehr gehabt?"

Wenn es nach ihrem Vorgesetzten gegangen wäre, ja. Manchmal hatte er ihr das Gefühl gegeben, als würde er ihren Flug sogar aus eigener Tasche bezahlen, wenn sie nur für ein oder zwei Wochen verschwinden würde, aber sie selbst hatte einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen können. Vielleicht hätte sie eines seiner unterschwelligen Angebote doch annehmen sollen…

„Seit _Jahrhunderten_… Seit ich nach London gezogen bin und das ist eine Ewigkeit her." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist eben ne typische Großstadt, London…. Ist ständig was los."

„Genau wie hier. Stockholm ist zwar äußerlich schöner, als andere Großstädte, in ihr wimmelt es aber nur so vor Ungeziefer."

Sie schmunzelte, wusste sie doch, dass er nicht die normalen Insekten meinte und hob den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Ich _mag_ Ungeziefer… Ohne die wären wir arbeitslos…"

Der schwedische Polizist mit den bemerkenswert blaugrauen Augen lächelte leicht, zumindest interpretierte sie seinen zuckenden Mundwinkel als Lächeln.

„Warum haben Sie sich für Stockholm entschieden?" Die Frage war heraus, noch ehe Gunvald etwas dagegen tun konnte. Was tat er hier? Small – talk mit Kaffeeklatsch? Er hatte keine Lust auf ewiges Gelaber. Es gab verdammt noch mal wichtigeres!

…_und doch hast du gefragt…. _Meldete sich eine leise Stimme zu Wort. _Ist das etwa Interesse?_

_Natürlich nicht!_ Gab er in Gedanken unwirsch zurück. _Ich will nur wissen, woran ich bin!_

Die Frage kam für sie nicht unvorbereitet, als sie auf den Fahrstuhl warteten. Das war mit das Erste, worüber Reikja sich Gedanken gemacht hatte, nachdem sie von ihrem Glück erfahren hatte. _Die gute Frage wieso… _

War man zu unspezifisch, konnte das schnell als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden, fuhr man die Schiene der übertriebenen Begeisterung, blieb man oft selbst auf der Strecke… So hatte Reikja sich für die Halbwahrheit entschieden und sich, sicherheitshalber, eine kleine Geschichte zu Recht gebastelt.

„Ich war nicht die erste Wahl", erklärte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Bei Ihnen war wahrscheinlich lange Zeit die Rede von einem Peter Crawford?" Gunvald nickte und bestätigte so ihre Vermutung, dass die Idee sie fortzuschicken, erst kurzfristig getroffen worden sein musste. „Eigentlich wollte ich nach Frankreich", log sie, dass sich die imaginären Balken über ihrem Kopf gehörig bogen. „…mein Schulfranzösisch aufbessern, eine neue Herausforderung meistern… Ich wollte mal…" Hier öffneten sich die Türen des Aufzugs und schnitten ihr das Wort ab. „…was Neues erleben…", beendete Larsson ihren Satz, während sie die geräumige Kabine betraten. „Genau." Reikja nickte und drückte den Knopf, der sie in die Tiefgarage bringen würde. Kaum hatte sie dies getan, schlossen sich die Türen des Lifts auch schon und das merkwürdige Gefühl setzte ein, das einem bewies, dass es abwärts ging.

„Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum Sie hier sind."

„Das war ja auch noch nicht alles", gab sie etwas ungehalten zurück. „Die Stelle in Paris war vergeben noch ehe man „Cracker" sagen konnte und wäre Crawford nicht abgesprungen, säße ich immer noch in London. Auch wenn Stockholm nicht Paris ist, spannender als die Routine zu Hause ist es allemal!"

„Also war Schweden nur zweite Wahl." Stellte Larsson fest und sie hatte das leichte Gefühl so etwas wie Befriedigung in seiner Stimme zu hören. Als hätte er sich bereits über etwas Gedanken gemacht, das gerade genauso eingetreten war, wie er sich das gedacht hatte.

„Genau genommen hatte ich gar keine, aber wenn man es so ausdrücken will…ja. War das jetzt zuviel Ehrlichkeit?"

„Für mich nicht, aber unsere Chefin reagiert da ein wenig empfindlicher…" Antwortete er ihr nicht ganz Wahrheitsgemäß.

In dem Moment glitten die Türen des Fahrstuhls auseinander und der typische Geruch einer Tiefgarage schlug ihnen entgegen. Abgase und Benzin, _was für eine Mischung_…

Sie folgte Larsson zu seinem Wagen und war nicht überrascht, dass sie ihren Koffer selbst in den Kofferraum hieven musste. Nicht das er überhaupt _irgendwelche_ Anstalten gemacht hätte, ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen, das hatte sie ja schon von Beginn an gemerkt, als sie zu den Aufzügen gegangen waren. Aber es wirkte fast schon ein wenig herausfordernd, wie er den Deckel des Kofferraumes offen hielt, als klappe dieser sofort wieder zu, sobald sie versuchen würde den leeren Raum zu füllen. Dieser _Test_, zumindest vermutete sie, dass es einer war, lag aber noch im Rahmen. Sie war schließlich kein hilfloses Frauchen, das für alles was es tat jemanden brauchte. Außerdem sagte es einiges über Larsson selbst aus. Allein durch dieses Verhalten – und die Tatsache, dass er sich schon in den Wagen gesetzt hatte – schätzte sie ihn als Mann ein, der keine Rücksicht auf die kleinen Unterschiede zwischen den Geschlechtern nahm und Eigenständigkeit und Einsatzbereitschaft erwartete. Kein Problem… Konnte er gerne haben.

Mit etwas mehr Kraft, als nötig gewesen wäre schlug sie den Kofferraumdeckel zu und ging prompt zur falschen Seite des Wagens.

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Gunvald im Seitenspiegel, wie die Frau eine Grimasse zog, umkehrte und auf der anderen Seite, der Beifahrerseite, einstieg. „Allein die Autos sind eine Herausforderung!", murrte sie und schnallte sich an, wobei sie zuerst auf die falsche Seite griff. „Willkommen in der Welt der Normalfahrer." Da war er, der erste Kommentar… Aber auch wenn er es seinem Chef versprochen hatte, war die Gelegenheit einfach zu verführerisch gewesen, um sie verstreichen zu lassen. Belustigt beobachtete Gunvald, wie sie ihm einen nicht ganz freundlichen Blick schickte und versuchte erst gar nicht sein schadenfrohes Grinsen zu verbergen. Seine Laune, die seit seiner Ankunft am Flughafen in tiefste Schwärze gesunken war, hatte sich soeben ein wenig gehoben. Denn vor ihm saß ein potentieller Oskar Nummer zwei! Fabelhaft! Besser hätte es gar nicht kommen können. Natürlich ließ er sich nichts von seiner Entdeckung anmerken, sondern startete den Wagen und manövrierte ihn, schneller als erlaubt, aus der Tiefgarage und hinein in das trübe Grau des Tages.

„Allein vom Wetter her würde ich sagen, ich bin zu Hause…" Murmelte Reikja und sah durch die Scheibe zum trostlosen Himmel empor. „Habe ich Sie eigentlich von einem wichtigen Fall abgehalten?" Es klang beiläufig, als erwarte sie keine Antwort auf ihre Frage und Gunvald dachte an das Bild in seinem Handy. Seine gute Laune, auch wenn sie für seine Beifahrerin nicht als diese ersichtlich war, verflüchtigte sich jäh und hinterließ einen schalen Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. Als hätte er etwas Schlechtes gegessen.

Er hatte den Fall fast vergessen….und mit ihm die tote Familie… Seine Hände schlossen sich fester um das Lenkrad.

„_Nein_." Die Antwort kam etwas barscher, als gewollt und sein Blick heftete sich auf die Straße vor ihm. Martin würde ihr die Einzelheiten erklären, nachdem Oberg mit ihr gesprochen hätte. Es war nicht an ihm ihr den Fall darzulegen und die mageren Fakten, die sie bis jetzt in den Händen hielten, zu erläutern. Ganz davon abgesehen war sie, was ihn anging, kein vollwertiges Teammitglied.

Reikja spürte den Umschwung in der herrschenden Atmosphäre und wusste sofort, dass er, aus irgendeinem Grund, nicht mehr reden wollte. Es kam einem riesigen Warnzeichen gleich, das unsichtbar von ihm auszugehen schien:

_Ansprechen bei Todesstrafe verboten!_

Trotz ihrer Neugier nach dem Auslöser dieses Verhaltens – immerhin hatten sie sich vorher doch recht human unterhalten können – ließ sie ihm seine Ruhe. Ein wenig kam ihr dieses merkwürdige Verhalten auch zu Gute. Auf dem Revier würde sie sich noch den Mund fusselig reden müssen, eine kleine Ruhepause war da vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste. Zuvor musste sie aber trotzdem noch etwas klären:

„Wie lange brauchen wir, bis wir dort sind?"

„Anderthalb Stunden."

„Gut. Ich höre ein wenig Musik, falls Sie reden wollen, tippen Sie mich einfach an. Ähm, wo kann man die Lehne zurückstellen?"

„An der Seite."

„Ok… Danke."

Er nickte nur und sie wusste, dass sie die restliche Fahrt über Ruhe haben würde.

Reikja störte dies jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Lieber einen schweigsamen, aber beständigen Kollegen, als einen plappernden Unruhestifter! Sie kramte ihren MP3 Player aus ihrem Rucksack und steckte sich die kleinen Hörer in die Ohren. Dann stellte sie die Lehne so ein, dass sie, halb liegend, halb sitzend, bequem entspannen konnte, schloss die Augen und stellte das kleine Gerät an.

Gunvald atmete innerlich auf.

Ruhe…

Endlich… Er musste nicht mehr höflich sein und konnte sich die Floskeln sparen…und sich gedanklich dem Fall widmen. Zumindest war es so geplant gewesen… Aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu der Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Sie schien zu schlafen…

Es ging sich nicht darum, dass er sie in irgendeiner Weise attraktiv fand, nein, aber die Möglichkeit sich von ihr ein Bild zu machen, ohne das sie es mitbekam, reizte ihn…und ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Vielleicht sollte er die Zeit nutzen, seine zukünftige Teamkollegin etwas näher zu betrachten, ohne dass sie es mitbekam. Sie zog womöglich falsche Schlüsse wenn sie es täte und _das_ war nun wirklich nicht sein Anliegen!

Also ergriff er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und stellte augenblicklich eines fest:

In _seinen_ Augen war sie ein einziges Klischee. Zumindest wenn sie Irin gewesen wäre.

Ihre rote Lockenmähne wurde nur mühsam durch ein Zopfgummi gebändigt und stand im auffallenden Gegensatz zu ihrer blassen Haut. Lauter kleine Flecken bedeckten ihre Nase und Wangen, die sich auf den zweiten Blick als Sommersprossen entpuppten und ihrem fein geschnittenen Gesicht Charakter verliehen.

Alles in allem war sie zwar nicht sein Fall, aber durchaus hübsch, wenn man auf den schmächtigen Typ Frau stand. Um das Bild zu vervollständigen hätte nur noch folkloreartige Kleidung gepasst, doch da endete das Klischee.

Jeans, Schuhe, die er als Doc Martens zu erkennen glaubte und eine Jeansjacke über einem schwarzen Shirt machten ihm einen dicken, roten Strich, durch seine zuvor aufgestellte Rechnung. Genau wie ihre Statur. Sie wirkte auf ihn, als würde ihr selbst das Hochheben eines Stuhls Schwierigkeiten bereiten, ihren Koffer hatte sie jedoch ohne größere Anstrengungen in den Kofferraum des Wagens gewuchtet.

Ein Bild voller Gegensätze.

_Interessant_.

Trotzdem fragte sich Gunvald, was so eine bei der Polizei wollte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie in direkter Konfrontation mit einem Verbrecher ohne Waffe eine Chance hätte, geschweige denn ihm Paroli bieten könnte.

_Dann gib __**du**__ ihr wenigstens eine Chance….. _Meldete sich augenblicklich – und ungebeten – sein Gewissen zu Wort, dessen Stimme eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit der seines Chefs hatte. Ein Rauschen, das jedoch plötzlich an seine Ohren drang, rettete ihn davor, antworten zu müssen. Es dauerte etwas bis er das Rauschen, welches jetzt leise aber beständig die Stille des Autos erfüllte, ihrem MP3 Spieler zuordnen konnte. Nur langsam stellten sich seine Ohren auf die gedämpfte Lautstärke ein und er hätte geschworen, dass es eben noch nicht da gewesen war. Dann jedoch konnte er ein dunkles, grollendes Geräusch unter dem donnernden Schlagzeug und den klirrenden Gitarren ausmachen, das er bald als Männerstimme identifizierte. Bei all den englischen Polizistinnen, die auf der Insel herumrannten musste er diejenige erwischen, die Metal hörte. Klasse. _Was für ein Glück…_

Nach zehn Minuten tat er etwas, was er normalerweise nie tat.

Er stellte das Radio an.

Auf laut.

_Sehr_ laut.

Die täglichen Charts und Maria Anderssons nervtötende Piepsstimme waren um längen besser, als noch eine weitere Minute die Musik der Engländerin hören zu müssen….

A/N

So das war's. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und schickte bitte Reviews!

Falls es jemanden gibt, der kein Englisch spricht…. Nur für alle Fälle ;)

1 mick – beleidigende Form für Ire

2 …I suppose – …nehme ich an

3 nice to meet you – schön/nett dich kennen zu lernen

4very nice, indeed – sehr schön/nett, in der Tat


End file.
